After Seven Years... My Love
by Niliav
Summary: Final chapter is up peeps!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Zelda and it's characters.

After Seven Years...My Love 

"It's been seven years since I've seen Malon. I really miss her. Seven years stuck in that sleep...seven. "Link thought to himself as he walked out of the Temple of Time. 

"Maybe I'll go see her." he thought out loud. A slow smile spread over his face.

"She'll be happy to see me again." he thought as he hurried off the temple steps. 

As he entered the market, he heard the low moan of redeads. 

"What the hell" he shouted as he skidded to a halt. 

There were redeads everywhere. Some standing, some were crouched among the ruins of the once great market place of Hyrule. 

"I wonder what happened here...the castle!" he took off at a fast sprint toward the castle.

The sight made his eyes grow wide.

The once beautiful castle was totally destroyed except for a huge black and sinister fortress. 

"Ugh! I'm outta here" he said as he turned and ran. He slashed at the attacking redeads as he hurried to get away from the castle and market.

Once he got outside the castle gates, everything looked fine ,but when he looked at the castle it was surrounded by a blackish-purple shroud. 

"I'll deal with this later" Link said "I gotta check on Malon first" he said as he trotted toward the ranch. 

  * Meanwhile at the ranch, Ingo was finishing his usual thrashing leaving Malon curled on the ground bruised and bleeding.

"You little bitch, don't you EVER talk back again or I'll... somebody's coming.  You just stay in here. If you say ANYTHING I'll kill you." he said as he stormed out the barn. 

After she could hear the receding footsteps, Malon slowly pulled herself up. 

She dragged her beaten body toward the water trough and tried to clean herself up.

She stopped suddenly when she heard the barn door close.

She turned slowly to see a tall young man in a green tunic and white underalls. He also had on a green elf and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

"Hello, welcome to Lon Lon ranch" she managed to gasp before she collapsed. Link caught her and carried her over to a hay pile.

" Are you okay" he asked with a concerned look.. 

"Yes" she said softly. 

"You've been hit, you're not okay," Link said as he dipped a towel in the water trough. 

He started to clean the wounds as he spoke to her "Did Ingo do this to you?" 

After a while when Malon didn't reply he told her " you can tell me, he won't do anything to you as long as I'm here." 

Malon looked up at Link and studied him " Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes, we met seven years ago" Link replied.

"Fairy boy" Malon said. "Yep, it's me" he smiled. 

"Wow! It's been a long time, where have you been?" Malon asked. 

"Asleep" he answered. 

"Asleep?!" she asked quizzically. 

"Yea, anyway where's your dad? " Link asked. 

"Well after you disappeared all of Hyrule has gone to hell. Ganondorf gave Ingo the ranch and he kicked my dad off the ranch." she explained. " 

That bastard, I knew he was evil the first time I met him. Well I'm gonna take care of him." Link said as he stormed out of the barn. 

"IIIIINNNNNNGGGGGOOOO!!!!" Link bellowed as he ran toward the corral. 

"What have you been doing to Malon? Tell me!" Link commanded. 

"Why? It's none of your business brat," Ingo sneered, "Don't you have something to do besides bug me. Either your doin' business or your leavin" 

Link grew angry at this and charged Ingo ,giving him a swift punch to the face. 

Before he could fall, Link grabbed him and tied a rope around his feet. 

He then threw the rope over the corral sign and hauled him up to the top. 

After he secured the rope end to the fence post, he closed the gate so that Ingo was hanging over the gate spikes. 

Afterwards he went back to the barn and found Malon unconscious. 

He picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. 

He set her down on the bed and sat down next to her on the bed, 'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself. 

After a while she started to come around. 

"Where am I" she stammered. 

"Your in your room," Link told her, "here drink this" he said as he handed her some water. 

After she drank the water she fell asleep again. 

Link went over to the table and sat in a chair facing her. 

He soon grew tired and fell asleep. 

Around 1 AM. Link awoke with a start as he heard muffled cries. 

He lit a lantern nearby and saw Ingo on top of Malon trying to pin her down. 

"Get the hell offa her" Link yelled as he threw himself at Ingo.

He tackled him and the two rolled before Link sent Ingo flying into the wall. 

He hurried to Malon's side and tried to comfort her when he felt himself being pulled away. 

Link grabbed Ingo's arm and flung him out the window. 

Luckily for him he grabbed the window sill.

Link grabbed a rope and tied Ingo's arm to the window ledge so that he wouldn't fall. 

When Link turned back to Malon she was huddled on the bed crying. 

"Don't cry Malon," Link said, "It's okay now."

"Thank you, Link" she managed to whisper as she started to calm down. 

"Do you want something to eat" Link asked.

"Yes, I am kinda hungry" she replied. 

"Okay, you can go take a bath while I'm cooking if you want" he said. 

"All right, I think I will" she said as she tried to stand up. 

"Here let me help" Link said. 

He pulled her up off the bed and held her while she tried to standing. 

She soon became a little more balanced and walked toward the bathroom. 

Link watched her until she closed the bathroom door, then went downstairs. 

He found some eggs but couldn't decide how to cook them. "Hey Malon, how do you like your eggs" he called. 

" Scrambled" she yelled back. 

While the food was cooking, Link decided to send a letter to Kakriko village looking for Talon. 

He had a feeling that he might be there. 

Soon Malon came downstairs in a nice clean dress.

She looked much better than before.

"Breakfast is ready" Link said as he placed her plate on the table. 

"Looks great," she said as she started to eat, "Tastes good too." 

Link sat down at the opposite end of Malon and watched her for a little bit than said, "I sent a letter to the village looking for your dad. I'm going to stay here until he gets back." 

"That sounds good," Malon replied, " what are you going to do about Ingo?".

"I'm going to tie him up in the barn later. For now he's going to hang from the window." Link answered. 

She smiled at him and continued to eat. 

Link laid his head on the table and watched her for a little bit. 

He soon fell asleep. 

After she had finished, she cleaned her plate and sat down next to Link. 

She laid her head down on the table and watched him 

'He's so handsome and nice. I could sit here and watch him forever.' she thought to herself. 

She too soon fell asleep.

The two slept until the evening. 

About seven o'clock, Link awoke and first thing he thought of was Malon. 

He looked in front of him to see if she was still there. 

When he saw that she wasn't, he started to panic. 

'Where did she...oh there she is' he smiled as he watched her looking at him. 

"Good evening" she said. 

"Good evening" he replied, "Did you have a nice rest?." 

"Yes I did" she replied. 

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. 

"No" she replied.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe to the lake." he asked. 

"Yes" she replied, " we can take Epona."

"All right, let's go" Link said.

The two went out to the corral and called Epona to them. 

The horse ran up to them and licked them in their faces. 

"Hello to you too Epona" Link laughed. 

"Let's put the other horses up first" Malon said as she called the other horses to her. 

They quickly put the horses in the barn and headed out the ranch entrance. 

They started at a slow lope then sped up.

"Have you seen Hyrule castle lately?" Link asked.

"No, I haven't been out the ranch for seven years" she replied. 

"Wow! I feel the same, being stuck in that sleep." he told her.

They continued on to the lake in silence and it was close to midnight when they arrived. 

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Malon exclaimed. 

"Yea beautiful" Link as he looked at her.

Link hopped off the horse and pointed to a spot on the shore, "Hey Malon, there's a nice spot!" 

He exclaimed as he helped her off the horse and led her to the spot. 

Malon sat down on the grass and stared out over the lake.

Link stood a while before sitting down. 

"It's so peaceful" Malon said.

"Yea" Link said. 

He then laid down on the grass and looked at the stars.

Malon turned to look at him then laid down too.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing much" he answered. 

He smiled and looked at her "You are so beautiful" he told her. 

Malon blushed and looked at him. 

Link then sat up, looked at her and put his hand on her face. 

She touched his hand and closed her eyes. 

Link then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

He held the kiss for only a moment, then backed away. 

"Oh, um... I'm sorry." he stammered. 

Malon looked at him and blushed. "It's okay" she told him.

"Do you want to go back to the ranch now," he asked. 

"Yes" she replied.

Link helped Malon on to Epona's back and hopped on himself, "Ready" he asked. 

"Yea" she said.

"Hold on" he told her. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and they headed off.

It was mostly a silent trip back.

Malon grew tired and fell asleep on Link's back.

He noticed and slowed Epona down a bit. 

When they got back to the ranch, Link looked up and saw that Ingo was still hanging from the window. 

He hopped down from Epona's back and pulled Malon off.

He carried her up to her room and lay her on the bed. 

Afterwards he pulled Ingo from the window and tied the rest of the rope around him. 

He then slung him over his shoulder and took him downstairs and out to the barn. 

While Link was tying him up to a post, Ingo awoke and bit Link on the arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! You dumb fuck." Link screamed

. He kicked Ingo in the head and slammed the barn door as he left. 

"Damn Ingo" Link grumbled as he went upstairs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Link" Malon asked as he passed her door. 

"Ingo bit me" he stated.

"Here, let me help." she said. 

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 

She sat him down on the toilet and looked at his arm," He bit you pretty deep." she told him, "We'll have to disinfect it". 

She pulled out some rubbing alcohol and a towel and started to clean up the bite.

"AHH, it stings" Link whimpered. 

"Well, you don't want to catch the asshole disease now do you?" she smirked. 

"Ha ha,ha, no I don't" Link replied. 

Malon put a bandage on his arm and said, "There you go, all done."

"Thanks Malon" Link said.

"Man I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat Malon?" Link asked.

"Yea, I could eat a horse" she replied. 

"Well, you have plenty of those" he laughed. 

Malon smiled at him and left the bathroom. 

" Hey, come back here" Link shouted," I'm not done with you yet". 

Malon took off down the hall and stairs as fast as she could, but Link caught her at the last step and swung her around in the air despite his injury.

The two swung around for awhile before they collapsed on the floor.

"Ha ha ha, that was fun" Malon laughed. 

"Yea" Link agreed, "You wanna eat now?" 

"Yea" she replied. "What do you want?" Link asked. 

"Steak" Malon replied. 

"OK, steak it is". 

While their dinner was cooking, Link and Malon sat at the table and chatted. 

"So after you got the Master Sword you were put in a seven year sleep and Ganondorf got his hands on the triforce?" Malon asked. 

"Exactly" Link replied, "OK, it looks like dinners ready". 

As they ate, they continued to chat. "So how did you survive living with Ingo anyway" Link asked. 

" Actually I don't know, I think I was waiting for something to come along" she said, "maybe I was waiting for you." Link blushed and looked down at his plate. 

"Well, I'm done eating and I'm real tired too. I think I'll go on to bed." Link yawned. 

"Yea I think I'll go to sleep to." Malon said. 

They cleaned up their plates and went their separate ways. 

"Goodnight Link"

"Goodnight Malon". 

Link headed to the guest room and closed the door. 

He shrugged out of his tunic and cap and put them on the table. 

He took off his boots and hopped into bed. 

'Better than sleeping on a table' he thought to himself', 'she said she was waiting for me.What did she mean Could it be love?...nah she probably wanted to get away from Ingo or something.' 

He soon slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Link awoke early the next morning. 

"Oh yea! I feel much better now." he said.

"I'm glad you do." "Who said that" Link asked. "I did " replied Talon as he peeked in. 

"Your back" Link exclaimed. 

"Yep, I really appreciate you watching out for while I was gone." he said. 

"Your welcome. ince you're back I better get going. There's a lot I have to do." Link replied. 

He pulled on his tunic, cap, and boots and was about to head out the door when Malon stopped him.

"I really appreciate what you did for me. As a token of my appreciation, I want you to have Epona." 

Link thanked her for Epona and gave her a hug before he left. 

As Link headed toward the exit on Epona he saw Ingo back in work clothes, feeding the cuccos. 

He growled at Ingo and watched as he whimpered and scampered into the barn.

'Little shit' he though with a grin. 

He waved to Malon and raced out of the ranch. 

For the next several weeks, Link fought to save Hyrule until the final battle with Ganondorf. 

He whipped his butt and watched as he was sent to the evil realm. 

After Ganondorf was banished, he told Zelda that he didn't want to go back to his original time and wanted to stay in his current time.

"Okay, if that is what you want" she told him. 

Link suddenly found himself back at Lon Lon ranch. 

There was a huge multicolored bon fire in the middle of the corral.

Everyone from Hyrule was there, dancing and singing. 

Many people came up to him and congratulated him and pounded him on the back. 

He ignored them and looked around for Malon in the crowd. 

He spotted her by the Kokiri and headed in her direction. 

"Hey Malon!" Link shouted. 

"Liiiinnnkkk! You're back" she exclaimed. 

She ran into his arm's and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you so much Link" she cried.

"I've missed you too" Link said. "Link, how ya doin' son" Talon shouted. 

"I'm fine sir," Link replied, "You know, I was wondering if I could stay at the ranch for a couple days." 

"Sure Link that might be a good idea. Malon needs someone her own age to talk to anyway." Talon said. 

Malon came back from talking to the Kokiri and asked," Hey what are you guys talking about?" 

"Oh, uh... Link just asked if he could stay at the ranch for a couple days" Talon replied. 

" Oh, you did say he could didn't you dad?" Malon asked. 

"Of course I did. Link, if ya want you can take your stuff up to the guest room now, " Talon said.

" Great! Malon, do you want to come with me," Link asked. 

"Sure" she replied. They headed toward the main house hand in hand and chatted on the way. 

"So what have you been doing will I was gone" Link asked. 

" Oh, just taking care of the animals and watching my father harassing Ingo," she said. 

"Well that's good. Here we are, the guestroom," Link said. 

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes for a while. 

Malon sat down next to him and stroked his face. 

He started to smile and murmur to himself. 

" I have really missed you while you were gone" she told him. 

" I know" he murmured. 

He sat up and looked at her, " While I was fighting I was thinking of you" he said. 

They sat in silence for a while and then Link asked," Hey, do you want to go back to the party now?"

"Oh yea... sure" she replied. 

She took his hand and they both went down to the corral. 

"Hey, where have you two been" asked one of the carpenters. 

"Been makin' out in the barn, huh?" asked another. 

"NO" they said in unison. 

" All right if you guys say so" the carpenters laughed and ran off. 

Link rolled his eyes and smiled, "They act just like the Kokiri" he said. 

Malon smiled and said, " lets go get something to drink." 

They headed over to the refreshment table and got some fruit punch. 

A small fight broke out between a Gerudo and one of the carpenters.

"Hey, what's going on over there!" Talon asked as he ran over to the scene. 

"He touched my ass" the Gerudo complained. 

"No I didn't! Why would I touch yo' flat ass?" 

They continued to argue until Link walked between them.

"Hey, hey! If he said he didn't touch your ass, then he didn't touch your ass.  You might have accidentally brushed against him. Okay?" 

"All right Link, if you say so", the Gerudo said. 

When Link turned back to Malon, she wasn't there. 

He looked around for her and spotted her near the band. 

When she came back Link asked," Were you asking the band players something?" 

"Yea" she replied. 

"What was it?" he asked.

"I asked them what song they were going to play next," she replied.

"Oh, okay" he said. 

The band stopped playing and announced, "Now for all the lovely couples out there, we're going to play a slow song." 

Everyone went into the middle of the corral and started to dance. 

"Come on, Link. Let's go dance." Malon said. 

"No, I can't dance.  Especially slow dances," he protested. 

"Please Link, for me," Link gave and they headed toward all the dancing couples. 

" OK, what do I do" Link asked. 

"First, you put both your hands on my waist" she told him. 

He did so and waited for further instruction. 

" OK, now all you so is sway from side to side and move your feet a little." 

They started to dance along with the other couples. 

" Wow! This is easier than I thought. " Link exclaimed. 

" I told you" Malon said. 

While they were dancing, another fight between the Gerudo and the carpenter broke out .

It was mostly a pushing match. 

The carpenter accidentally pushed the Gerudo into Link and he fell down on top of Malon. 

" Oh man, are you guys okay," the carpenter asked. 

"Yeah" they said in unison. "Maybe we should go lay down though" Link stammered. 

They both got up and staggered toward the house. 

"Awwww, my head" Link whined as he touched the bump on his forehead. 

He and Malon went up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

Link stared at himself in the mirror and Malon tried to find the bump on the back of her head. 

"Link, can you look and see where the bump is ,"she asked.

"Yea sure" he replied. 

He felt through her hair and found it in the middle. "Here it is," he said.

He grabbed her hand and placed it over the spot.

" Yea, that's it. Thanks Link.", she said. 

Link left the bathroom and went into his room. 

He laid down on the bed and touched the bump again. 

Soon Malon came in and lay next to him. 

" Are you all right Malon" Link asked. 

"I'm fine. You?", she asked. 

"I'm in pain, otherwise I'm fine," he responded. 

She laughed a little and turned on her side so that she was facing away from him. 

Link turned on his side and put his arm around her. 

He pulled her close and blew in her ear. "Stop Link," Malon giggled, "I'm trying to sleep. "

Link sat up and thought for a moment then said, "You can't sleep in here.  What would your dad think." 

"Who cares what he thinks. I'm grown now, so shut up and go to sleep," she replied.

He lay back down and closed his eyes, "Okay ,but if your dad kills me tomorrow it's your fault," he said.

He and Malon quickly fell asleep.

After the party was over, Talon told Ingo to cleanup the mess and headed over to the house. 

He went upstairs to Malon's room and saw that she wasn't there. 

He then peeked into Link's room. He spotted her on the bed with Link's arm around her. 

He just smiled and shut the door. 

He came back the next morning and woke them up. 

"Up , lovebirds up," he chortled.

" Ahhhhhhhh! Err... Talon... we didn't do anything," Link stammered.

" Oh, that's all right. I know you two really like each other. I'm going to fix breakfast, what do you kids want," he asked. "Bacon and eggs" they both said.

"OK, it'll ready in about twenty minutes," Talon said.

"Well then, I'm going to take a bath," Link stated. 

"I'm first though " Malon said.

"No me" Link argued. 

"Me first" Malon yelled. 

"Not if I get there first," Link said. 

He dashed toward the bathroom ,but was grabbed by Malon. 

She jumped on his back and he fell down. 

She jumped up and continued to run toward the bathroom.

Link came up behind her and pinned her against the wall. 

He turned her around and said, "I am going first."

"OK, OK I give," she giggled.

"Thank you" he said and walked into the bathroom. 

She heard the water running and decided to wait awhile before she went in.

She stood there for a while until she heard the water go off and the splash of water.

She grabbed the door knob and counted to five before she burst in," HEY, HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Link hollered. 

"Oh nothing I just wanted a look at ya ," she laughed.

"Hey what's going on here," Talon said. 

"Oh dad... I... Uh... was just leaving" she stuttered then zipped into her room. 

" I apologize for Malon, Link. I don't know what's gotten into her," Talon said. 

"Thats okay sir" Link said.

"Breakfast will be ready soon just to let ya' know," he said. 

Talon closed the door and went to Malon's room. 

He knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door. 

"Malon, what has gotten into you," he asked sternly.

"I...uh...ya...see...well. Honestly I don't know dad. Something just compelled me to open the door," she said. 

Talon smiled and shook his head," OK but don't do it again," he told her. 

He went back to the kitchen to check on the food. Malon closed her door and sat down on her bed. 

'What was I thinking' she thought to herself,' but I'm a woman and he is an extremely attractive guy. I couldn't help it.' 

There was a knock in her door and she got up to get. 

When she peeked out she saw the most gorgeous thing in the world. 

It was Link dressed in a white tight fitting tunc and blue pants. 

She stared at him in amazement,' Oh my goddesses! He is super ffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeee!!!' she thought.

"Hey Malon, I'm done if you want to use the bathroom...um...Malon... your um... drooling" he said. "Oh um... uh yea thanks" she mumbled as she wiped her mouth. 

She passed him swiftly and closed the bathroom door. 

Link stood there for a moment then shook it off.

He went into his room to straighten it up and put his weapons away, "I need to go shopping" he thought out loud. 

He checked his wallet to see that he had close to two thousand rupees. 

"I'll go shopping today and take Malon along," he said.

"What did you say," Malon asked as she dried her hair. 

"I was just saying that I was thinking of going to the market and then maybe go swimming later on. 

You wanna come along," he asked. 

"Yea, that would be great," Malon replied.

"Hey you guys! Come and eat!" Talon shouted. 

They headed downstairs and sat at the table.

"Here you go" Talon said and placed their food in front of them. 

"Wow this looks great" Link exclaimed. 

They all dug in with a will and were finished in no time. 

"Dad, Link id going to take me to the market then to the lake today" Malon said. 

"OK, you kids have fun" Talon said.

"Are you ready to go Malon, because I'm ready when you are" Link said. 

"Yea, lets go! Just let me get my swimsuit" Malon replied. 

She ran upstairs and grabbed her swimsuit and a couple towels. 

She jumped down the stairs and flew outdoors. 

She found Link in the barn getting Epona. "OK, I'm ready" she announced.

"All right hop on" Link said. He helped Malon onto Epona and led her out of the barn. 

He hopped on himself and ran her out the ranch at a fast lope. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the castle and they were soon tying Epona up.

The market was full of many people, especially young, single girls. 

They all crowded around Link while he was walking. Malon was in a total sate of funk. 

She was completely pissed. Link noticed and grabbed his new clothes as quickly as possible. 

When he finished shopping, he hurried toward the exit with Malon close behind. 

When finally got to the exit, he couldn't get through because of the impossibly large group of girls.

They circled him and Malon and started feeling on him and commenting.

"Oh Link your so sexy" "Oh Link your so buff"" Oh your so handsome."

Malon was about to snap, 'This is very annoying' she thought. Soon Malon had enough. 

She pushed her way toward Link, grabbed his arm and yelled, "GET LOST!!!! HE'S MMIIIINNNNNNNE!" 

The whole market grew quiet and looked at them. The girls scattered in a mad frenzy to get away from the enraged girl. 

Link looked around and said, "Malon...uh...i think uh...we should...leave." 

They headed out the castle gates to where Epona stood waiting.

Link tied his bags onto Epona and helped Malon up.

"OK what was that about" he asked as he jumped on. 

"Well they made me so angry..." she trailed off

. Link didn't press the issue and kicked Epona off in the direction of the lake.

They arrived there in about an hour.

Link stopped Epona at a place on the shore and took the bags off of her.

Link went through the bags and took out his swim trunks.

He ran off in the direction of the trees to change. 

Malon went behind the cliff top house to change. 

Link came out first and dropped his clothes in one of the bags. 

He took a running leap into the water and swan away from shore where Malon couldn't see him. 

Malon peeked around the corner to see if Link was around and ran over to the bags. 

She dropped her clothes on top of the bag and dived into the water. 

She came up to the surface and called for Link.

"Link! Link! Where is he...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked.

Link had swum up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Ugh! Link, you scared me" she said. 

"Ha ha, sorry couldn't help it," he laughed. Malon smiled sarcastically and disappeared under the surface.

Link looked around for her, but didn't see her.

Like a flash, she came up in front of him and kissed him before she disappeared again.

Link floated in the water in complete shock.

A smile spread over his face and he looked around for her again. 

He saw air bubbles close to him and dived in that direction. 

He saw her swimming in front of him and sped up. 

He grabbed her and brought her to the surface.

He turned her around and kissed her passionately. 

He pulled back and waited for her response. 

She kissed him back and held the kiss for a looong time.

They let go after a while and took a deep breath.

They swam back to shore when their breathing had regulated. The sat on the grass and watched the sunset. " You're a good kisser" Malon said after a while. 

Link blushed, "Thanks, hmm... It's getting kinda late. Do you want to go home now?" 

"Yea, let's. Its getting kinda chilly anyway" 

She stood up and went over to the bags. She threw Link a shirt then put one on herself. 

Link helped her to put the bags onto Epona. He gave her a leg up and pulled himself onto the horse. 

Malon wrapped her arms around his waist as he kicked Epona off toward the exit. It didn't take long to get back to the ranch and they were soon putting Epona in the barn. 

They took the bags off the horse and walked into the house.

They were heading up to Link's room when they were stopped by Talon. 

"Hey kids, glad your back safe. Listen, I'm gonna go out tonight all right. Just wanted to let ya know. And another thing, behave yourselves all right. No foolin' around while I'm gone. Bye now," Talon waved good-bye and disappeared out the door. 

They continued up the stairs and dropped the stuff on the table. " Man I'm beat" Link said as he plopped down on the bed. 

Malon sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand, "Link, *sigh* I want to tell you something" Malon said, " I... I... I love you Link" 

" Link stared at her and smiled,

" It's kinda obvious and I love you too" he said. 

Malon hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

She got up and went into her room to change. 

Link smiled again and got up to change too. 

After he dressed, he went downstairs to the living room. 

He started to shiver and lit a fire. 

"Ah, that's better," he said as he rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

He sat down on the stretched out so that he took almost the whole couch. 

Soon Malon came down and sat down next to him.

Link put his arm on her shoulder. 

"So what do you want to do now" he asked. 

She thought for a while he looked at him.

" Nothing really" she replied. 

Link looked into her eyes. 

He bent down and kissed her lips.

She kissed back and they started to make out. 

They got to the point where they were going to strip right there but there was a knock on the door. 

Link sighed and got up to get the door. 

He opened the door and there was a traveling sales man, " Good evening sir, are you in need of a brush," the man asked. 

"No" Link said. 

The man looked over Link's shoulder and smirked.

"Perhaps you need a condom then" he said.

Link looked puzzled, "A what?" He asked.

"It's a new thing that has just been created. 

I'll tell you what it is," the salesman explained.

He whispered what it was into Link's ear. 

Link frowned and pushed the man put the door. 

"Get lost" he yelled then slammed the door. 

" Who was that" Malon asked. "Some salesman," Link said.

" What was he selling" she asked. He told her and she started to laugh.

" Why do you think he thought you would need one of those" she said.

"Because he's a perverted little shit head, that's why" Link answered. 

Malon hugged him and asked him if he wanted to eat. 

He said yes and she started to cook. 

They ate quickly and continued where they left off before the salesman. 

They continued until late at night.

They heard a key in the door and started to straighten up themselves up a little.

" Hey you two" Talon said as he came in the door. 

"Hey" Link said, " I thought you might be home later.

" No, it was boring so I decided to come home and party with you guys instead" he said. He tossed them each a bottle of beer and pulled out some cards. 

They started to play poker and eat chips. 

Around one AM. the game started to slow done and everyone was yawning. 

"Well I'm going to bed. See you kids tomorrow" Talon said. 

Everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways. 

Link changed into his pjs (just pants) and hopped into bed. 

He couldn't sleep, however, and was getting lonely. 

He got up and went into Malon's room She was knocked out. 

He stared at her for a while in the darkness. 

He went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

He started to kiss her neck and back.

Malon awoke with a start and was about to scream. 

Link covered her mouth quickly and said, "It's okay. It's just me.

" She sighed and turned over, "What are you doing in here" she asked.

"I was lonely" he whined. She laughed silently and turned over again. 

"Well you can stay, but I'm going to sleep" she said.

"Nah, don't go to sleep" Link said, "can't you stay up a little longer." 

"No" she said. He started to poke and tickle her.

"No! You can't sleep now. I want to cuddle" he said.

She laughed silently and squirmed.

" Okay, okay. I give just stop tickling me" she giggled. 

Link smiled and started to kiss her neck again and slide his hand up her night shirt. 

She moaned happily and scooted closer to him. 

He started to kiss her back and unbutton her shirt. In the room across the hall, Talon heard the noises coming form his daughter's room and decided to investigate. 

He crept across the hall and slowly opened the door. 

He spotted the movement on the bed and instantly knew what was happening, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" He roared. 

Link fell out of the bed and ran into a corner. 

"AHHHAHA, T...Ta... Talon! uh...we um...yipe um..," he stuttered. 

"OUT" Talon commanded. Link scampered out on all fours.

" Okay missy you have some explaining to do" Talon said. 

Malon gulped visibly and tried to explain, " Well... Lets see... Um. He said he was um... Lonely... So I said he could stay and well um... He kinda wanted to cuddle and um... Well ya know." 

Talon just stared at her with the most sever expression on his face. 

Malon looked at him and smiled an extremely weak smile. 

He didn't budge. 

She hung her head and dropped on the bed. 

Talon just watched her and laughed, " Ha ha ha, you look so pitiful" 

Link heard him laughing and peeked around the door, "Am I still in trouble" he asked. 

"Of course you are, but come in here and have a seat" 

Talon said. Link shuffled into the room and sat down next to Malon. 

"Now what possesed you two to carry on like that" Talon asked. No answer. "Lemme guess. You couldn't control the urge. Hormones kicked in over drive, right" Talon asked. 

They both nodded their heads. Talon paced in front of them and said, " You do know what could have happened if I hadn't come in here right." 

They sat in silence.

"All right you two, it's too late to do anything now, so go on to bed" Talon said.

Link got up and walked toward his room, but before he went out the door he stopped and said, " I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

He left and closed the door to his room. 

Malon climbed under the bed covers and pulled the pillow over her head. " 

You know..." Talon trailed off, " never mind." He left and went back into his room.

Everyone fell asleep quickly and it was soon morning.

It was a gray and rainy that morning and Link and Malon were in a sulk. 

They both got dressed in silence and went down stairs. 

They sat down at the table and waited for Talon to come and deal out their punishment.

He came down thirty minutes later and stood in front of them. 

"OK, this is what I have decided. Link will have to leave for a while," he said.

Link nodded and looked at the floor. Malon stared at her father in disbelief, "You... want him ... to leave," she asked.

"Yes Malon it's for your and his own good" he replied. 

" B.. b... But can't we work something out" she asked. 

" I'm sorry hun , but my decision is final. Believe me, I don't want him to leave but, it's the only way. He won't be gone long," he told her. "How long" she asked.

"About one month or so" he replied. 

"Do I have to leave now" Link asked. 

"No, not now, later on this evening.

You guys will want to spend your last day together, right" he asked.

"Yes... of course" Malon said. 

"Okay then, I'll leave you two alone then" Talon said. 

He got up and went outside to get Ingo. 

Link and Malon sat in silence for a while before Link asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Malon replied. 

Link thought for a while and said, " We can go to the market. I've heard that there is an artist there that can do portraits of us."

" OK, that sounds cool" Malon said.

They got up and headed toward the barn. 

They passed Talon and Ingo feeding the cuccos and headed toward Epona's stall in the barn. They brought her out and led her toward the exit. 

Talon stopped them on their way out and asked them to pick up some grain. 

They headed out fast so that they could get to the market before it started to rain again.

They arrived in less than an hour and there weren't many people out. 

It took an hour for them to get their portraits done, but they were really nice paintings.

They ate breakfast at a restaurant in town called the Golden Cucco.

The food was good but it didn't improve their moods.

When they finished, Link paid for the meal and they headed toward the exit. 

"OOPS, we almost forgot the grain" Malon remembered. 

She went into the store and soon came back with a large bag of grain. 

"Here let me help" Link said. He slung the grain over Epona's and helped Malon up.

He jumped on and ran Epona as fast as he could against the rain, but it came down anyway.

Link turned Epona toward the ledge near the entrance to Kakriko village and took cover there. 

They sat shivering under the ledge trying to dry themselves off. 

" Sooo c...c...cold" Malon whispered. 

Link heard her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. 

Malon stopped shivering so much and started to warm up. 

Link looked at her and got an idea. He stood up and fished around in his pocket. 

"Link, what are you looking for" Malon asked. 

"I have some flint in one of my pockets," Link said, "Ah, I found it! Help me find some sticks." 

They looked around under the ledge and found some sticks by the wall. 

Link put the sticks into a pile and started to light them. Meanwhile, Malon took the rope off the bag of grain. 

Link had a nice fire going and watched Malon as she strung the rope between the ledge and dirt post. 

"What are you doing" Link asked. 

" Well our clothes are wet and if we just keep them on, we'll catch a cold" she replied. 

"Oh, so we have to take our clothes off and hang 'em up to dry" Link asked. Malon nodded and took her dress off.. 

Link took his Tunic and pants off and gave them to Malon. 

She hung them up and sat by the fire, "So what are going to do Link" she asked. "About what" he asked.

"Well where are you going to stay" she asked him.

"Well I could go back to the forest and stay in my tree house" he replied.

Malon nodded and headed over to the stream running under the ledge to get a drink.

Link watched her, then went through one of the packs to find the steel mug he got from the restaurant. 

He found it and put some grain and streamwater in it and held it over the fire. 

"What are you doing" Malon asked quizzically. "I'm getting hungry" he said.

He let it boil a little before he decided to drink some. "How does it taste" Malon asked. 

"It's okay, a little plain ,but otherwise it's fine. Here have some" he offered. 

She took the mug and drank the hot concoction. 

She shrugged and handed it back to him. 

They sat back under the ledge to avoid the wind and watched the fire. 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do while your away" 

Malon cried. Link hugged her to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

He looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"I know. I might go mad having to stay with the Kokiri and not be able to see you," she smiled and nudged his arm. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"Your so warm" he told her. 

She giggled and looked out from under the ledge. 

It was still raining but it had slowed to a light drizzle. 

"The rain has alomost stopped. Do you want to head back to the ranch now" she asked. 

" Yea, I guess so" Link said as he got up. They got dressed and put their bags onto Epona's back .

They jumped on and hurryed back to the ranch. When they got back they took their stuff off of Epona.

Malon took the bags inside while Link put Epona back into the barn.

" Here is the grain dad" Malon yelled. 

"All right, just leave it by the door" Talon yelled from the bathroom. 

She dropped it by the door and sat on the couch. Link came in and sat next to her.

He took the portrait of himself and handed it to her, " Here, you take this and you give me your portrait" he said.

She took hers out of the bag and handed it to him. Talon came down and stood in front of them, "Well, what do you kids want to eat for dinner" he asked. "I don't know , you chose" Link said.

"All right, I'll roast a cucco or something" Talon said. 

He went into the kitchen to start cooking. Link got up and looked out the window.

The rain had stopped and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. 

'It's getting late, I better start packing. I'll probably have to leave after dinner' Link thought. 

He towarded the staircase and was stopped by Malon. "Where are you going Link" she asked.

"I'm going upstairs to do some packing" he responded. "Oh, could I help" she asked.

"Yea sure" Link said. She followed up the stairs to his room. 

It didn't take long to pack his stuff since all he had mostly were mostly clothes and his weapons.

While taking his clothes out of the drawer, he found the gold necklace that he had bought at a bazaar. 

"Hey Malon, I want you to have this necklace" he said as he handed it to her. 

"Wow! Thanks Link, it's beautiful" she exclaimed, "help me put it on." 

She held her hair up while he clasped the necklace around her neck. 

She turned around and kissed him, "I really like it. I'll never take it off" she said.

Link smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey you two! Time to eat and stop kissing up there" Talon shouted.

They headed downstairs and sat at the table. 

"Here you go. Hey nice necklace Malon. Did Link give it to you" Talon asked. 

She nodded and started to eat. Link ate as slowly as possible, trying to stay longer.

Malon noticed and raised an eyebrow, " Link, what are you doing," she asked. 

"I'm eating slowly to savor some time with you" Link said. 

Malon nodded and started to eat slowly too. 

Talon scarfed down all of his food and looked up only once to see the two eating at the slow pace. 

"Why are you guys eating so slowly," Talon asked," What, are you trying to savor your last hour or so together." 

"Yea, you could say that" Link said. They continued at the slow past until they finally finished a hour later. 

Talon watched them with lidded eyes, " You guys eat saa...looow" he said. 

"So" Link said as he got up. He dropped His plate into the sink and asked Talon if he had to leave now. 

Talon sadly nodded and Link went upstairs to get his bag. 

He soon came back down in his normal green tunic and cap and headed out the door the door to get Epona. 

Malon followed him and helped him with the horse. 

Before he left, he hugged her and gave her a kiss," I'll see you later" he said. 

She hugged him again and stood back as he jumped on Epona's back. 

She waved to him and he headed out of the ranch. 

She headed back into the house and ran upstairs. 

Talon saw her and chased after her, Malon! Malon, sweety open the door. What's wrong" he asked. 

" That's a stupid ass question What do you think is wrong" she sobbed. 

Talon nodded his head and said, " OK, I'll just leave you alone then.

" He went downstairs and sat on the couch. ' Was that a good idea' he thought. 

In her room, Malon cried silently into her pillow. 'I don't know what I'll do without him' she thought.

If this doesn't get 15 reviews, you can forget the second part. It's better than than the first and I would think that you will like it. 


	2. A meeting

Well you guys wanted the second part so here you go. I have to warn you it may seem a little strange at times...actually VERY strange ,but oh well. Enjoy! :) 

Link sat in his tree house in Kokiri forest and moped. It had been only three weeks since he left the ranch but it felt like 3 years. Maybe that's how it is when you're in love. 

He was extremely lonely and he couldn't really talk to the Kokiri since they were only kids. 'I wonder what I should do today' he thought. 

"Maybe I could go fishing or maybe to the market," he said out loud, "I'll just do both." 

There was a knock on his door and he got up to see who it was. "Oh, hi Peter" Link said in a fake cheery voice as he sat down on the bed. 

The little Kokiri stared up at him in a curious way, " Who ya talkin' to Link," Peter asked. "Myself" Link replied. Peter scratched his head and said," Geez dude. You must really miss her. Your goin' a little crazy if you haven't noticed." Link smiled and stood up from the bed, "Well, what do you want little dude. I know you haven't just come here for a social call. What is it?" 

"Oh nothin' really. I just heard you talkin' to ya self and I wanted to see if you were okay. Well I gotta go. I'll see ya lata, Link" Peter said. He left and Link grabbed at the food on the table. He ate his last loaf of bread and a couple apples. 

He ran out of the tree house and jumped down from the ladder onto Epona. The horse neighed in surprise and reared up. 

"Whoa Epona! Steady girl it's okay" Link gasped. Epona calmed down a little and sped put of the forest. He headed toward Lake Hylia and stopped Epona on the shore. He tied her reins to the fence post near the entrance to the fishing pond. After he tied up the horse he swam across the small channel to the pond entrance. 

He walked into the small building. " Hey Reggie, I wanna do some fishin'" Link said as he threw twenty rupees onto the counter. Reggie handed him a fishing pole and said, " Good luck dude, and thanks again for that hair potion you brought me yesterday. It really helped," he said. Link headed toward his favorite spot and cast the lure into the middle of the pond. 

He sat down on the on the ground and watched the lure. While he sat, he hummed Epona's song to himself. He waited for a little while longer and soon got a bite. The line jerked and swayed to the right then to the left. Link got up and flicked the pole expertly and reeled. He soon landed the large fish and estimated its weight. 

"It looks like it weighs at least 10 pounds or more" he said. He took it back to the front counter and gave it to Reggie, "here Reg, can ya weigh this baby for me" Link asked. Reggie hung the fish on the scale and looked at the counter," Let's see...this fish weighs...20 pounds! Wow, you my man, are an pro fisherman." 

Link took the fish back and handed the pole back to Reggie, "I've done enough fishin' for today Reg, I'll see ya later man" Link said. He waved to the fisherman and went out the door. He held on tightly to the large fish and swam back across the small channel. 

When he climbed back on shore, he pulled out his flint and lit a small fire. He fed Epona and cleaned the fish. He threw all the insides into the lake and stuck the rest on a stick over the fire. 

He watched the fish, turning it slowly so that it didn't dry out. It didn't take very long for it to cook. He pulled it out of the flames and blew on the flaky flesh. He picked at and quickly put the burning meat into his mouth. 

The fish was really hot and painful to chew. He continued to blow on it as he chewed. He continued this process until he finally finished it. He threw the remaining pieces and sat back down in front of the fire. 

He watched it intently while the memory of the night that Malon and he had been together before he was sent away. 

He sighed and continued to stare into the flames. A tear fell ,unchecked, down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away, actually he didn't know it was there. Epona walked toward him and nudged him in the back and neighed softly. Link smiled a little and got up, " Lets go to the market now and see what we can do there." 

He jumped onto Epona's back and started out toward the castle. While on his way to the market, he saw a large group of girls on the hill next to him. 'Those are the same girls that Malon yelled at that day' he thought to himself, ' I better keep quiet so that they won't notice me.' He slowed Epona down to a walk. 

They inched passed the girls as quietly as possible, but one them turned around and saw Link. "There he is girls and he's alone" she squealed. 

They all screamed in delight and thundered down the hill. Link screamed and kicked Epona off into an extremely fast run. 

It seemed that no matter how fast he went, the girl group always got closer. ' How is this possible' his mind screamed. Link then realized that Epona was getting tired and real fast at that. 

Before Link of a different escape route, he was overwhelmed by the girls. They tied him up and carried him over their shoulders. Link screamed and kicked, but couldn't get away. "Where are you taking me" he screamed. 

"Somewhere were we can be alone with you hot stuff," one of the girls said seductively. They continued to carry the struggling man away. 

Epona sensed that Link was in some kind of danger and followed the group to a small cave near the entrance to Gerudo valley. 

She noted the spot and ran back to the ranch. When she got there, she neighed loudly and bucked until Malon came out to see what was going on. "Epona what's wrong and where is Link" she asked. Epona neighed and threw her head back. 

"Do you want me to follow you" she asked. The horse turned around and neighed again. Malon jumped onto Epona's back, and the horse took off toward the cave. 

******************************* 

In the cave, Link wasn't very happy. He was completely naked and was chained to a rock.o_0 

The girls were standing around the rock, licking their lips and watching him intently. "Okay, this is not funny" Link shouted, "You better let me go or I'll..." 

"What...what are you going to do, huh? You won't do anything to us. We'll be the ones doing" the leader laughed hysterically. 

Link pulled and tugged at the chains, " AAAAAAARRGGHHHHH! That's it, you are so fucking dead," he screamed. 

"Come on girls, lets get him," the lead girl said. They all walked toward the struggling man. 

Suddenly a huge rock flew out of no where and struck on of the girls on the head. 

They all looked around in surprise, "Where did that come from?" 

Malon stepped out from the boulder she was hiding behind wielding a large club. 

"Get away from him" she commanded. The group didn't budge, " You can't do anything farm girl. We outnumber you twenty to one," the leader sneered. 

"Malon, you came to rescue me, but how are you gonna get rid of 'em" Link asked. 

"I have a way" Malon replied. She snapped her fingers and a whole flock of cuccos flew into the cave and started pecking at the girls. They screamed and waved their arms, trying to rid of the attacking birds. 

Malon went through the group and bashed each girl on the head until they were all out cold. She took the key out of the leaders hand and unlocked the chains on Link's arms. 

"Man, thanks Malon," Link said as he rubbed his wrists. Link hugged her tightly and she hugged him back and said, " Well, I couldn't have known if Epona hadn't come to get me." 

Link laughed and said, " Wow that's smart horse! I'll definitely have to thank her." 

Malon stared at him for a while then said, " Maybe you should get dressed." Link covered his *part* and blushed. 

"Yea I would ,but they ripped up all my clothes trying to undress me, so I have nothing. Just boots and a cap," he responded. 

Malon thought for a while then took her blouse off, " here, you wear my blouse until we get you back to the ranch." Link took the blouse and stared at it, " You have go to be kidding me" he said. 

"Look, would you rather be naked" she asked impatiently. He looked at the blouse and sighed, "All right, I'll wear it." He pulled it on and looked at her, "well, what do you think? Is it me?" 

She giggled and said, " Not really but we should get you back to the ranch now. Don't you feel a draft?" " Yea I do," he replied, " we should go now." 

They left the cave and found Epona waiting by the entrance. She ran up to them and licked Link in the face, " Ahh okay I'm all right girl. Thanks for getting Malon for me too" Link laughed. 

They jumped onto the horse and headed back to the ranch. It didn't take them very long to get back and they were soon at the ranch entrance. They quickly jumped off of Epona and ran upstairs to Malon's room. 

"Okay Link you stay here and I'll see if I can find you something to wear," Malon said. She went into her dad's room and looked through his drawers. She found a pair of his overalls and a shirt that he had grown out of. 

She went back to her room and handed the clothes to Link, "There you go, this is all I could find," she told him. Link took off the blouse and handed it back to her, then put on the shirt and overalls. 

Surprisingly, they fit perfectly, " Wow that's amazing! I actually fit in his clothes" he exclaimed. 

Malon nodded and walked up to him. 

She traced her finger along chest muscles and looked at him, " I've missed you. Have you missed me?" 

"Of course I have," he smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and looked toward the window. Link looked at the window then back at her, "what is it" he asked. 

She pulled away from him and looked out the window. She saw her dad ride up to the door on the cart. " Link my dad is home. You gotta get outta here," she said. 

" I can't go out the front door and you have no back door. What the hell am I supposed to do!" Link exclaimed. Malon looked out the window and saw her dad enter the house. 

"Okay, just jump out the window" she told him. 

"What! Jump out the window! We're on the third floor!" He shrieked. "Link, stop being a wimp and jump" Malon said. 

"Okay" he said. He gave her a quick kiss then jumped out the open window. Luckily there was a hay cart under the window. He jumped out the hay cart and called Epona. 

She ran over to him and he leapt onto her back. He kicked her sides and they were soon miles away from the ranch. It was close to evening when they got back to the forest. 

Epona was exhausted and collapsed at the foot of the latter to Link's tree house. "I'm sorry girl, forgive me" Link said as he fed her. He petted the horse's muzzle and dragged himself up the ladder. 

He collapsed on his bed and went to sleep. He awoke at about ten o' clock at night. He sat up and grabbed an apple off of the table and bit into it. 

'Today was an extremely fucked up day' he thought to himself, 'but it was good to see Malon again.' He threw the rest of the apple outside and cupped his head in his hands. 

He perked up and grinned, ' I can go see her...right now, he he'. 

Sorry I have to stop at this point, but I'll have chapter 3 up soon. Bye! :) 


	3. What are you doing here?

Here is chapter 3. Once again I own nothing. 

Link thought about how he would carry out his plan. 

He was planning to go see Malon. He got up from his seat on the bed and changed into pants and a dark blue tunic. He paced around the room with his chin in his hand. 

He checked the time, "It's 11 o'clock" he said, "Okay time to go." 

He pulled on his boots and walked out of the tree house. He jumped down from the top and roused Epona, "Are you ready to go see Malon, Epona?" The horse stood up and neighed loudly. 

Link clamped her mouth shut and waved his finger in her face, "Not so loud." He pulled himself onto her back and started her toward the exit. 

He was stopped by Mido, "Hey you, where ya goin'?" 

"Out. Why are you asking me where I'm goin'? I'm grown, so go back to bed" Link said. 

He passed the angry Kokiri and crossed the bridge. 

Epona ran at a fast sprint as soon as they left the hollow log entrance. Link had to use all his strength just to hold on. 

They made it to the ranch in no time. He slowed the horse down and ran her into the corral. 

He jumped off and walked slowly under Malon's room, "Malon! Malon" he whispered loudly, 

" Duh, she won't hear you genius the windows closed" his mind yelled at him. 

He hit himself upside the head and looked around on the ground. He found a couple pebbles on the ground and started to throw them at the window. 

He must have thrown a million pebbles at the window before Malon opened it and looked out. 

"Who's out there" she whispered. "It's me Link" he called silently. "What are you doing here" she asked. 

"I came to see you! I'll be right up" he whispered back. 

What?" She asked. 

He didn't answer. 

She looked around the bottom but couldn't see him, "Link where are you" she called silently. 

"Right here" he whispered as he popped up in front of her. She fell backwards and frowned at him, " what are you doing here?" She asked again. 

"I already told you that I came to see you." He replied, slightly annoyed. 

She smiled and shook her head as she picked herself up, "You could get into deep trouble if you are caught here," she said. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear," I've taken many chances before. This won't be any different." 

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and started to kiss her neck. Malon wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He moved down her neck and started to unbutton the nightshirt. 

She tugged at his tunic and pulled it off. When he finally unbuttoned it, Link tossed the nightshirt aside and stared at her now nude body. 

'Oh goddesses! She's so beautiful.' He thought. 

Malon watched him and grabbed the rim of his pants, " Come here you" she whispered seductively. He obeyed and pulled off his pants. He was about to lay down on top of her but heard a noise and stopped. 

It was the sound of a door slowly creaking open. Link rolled off the bed silently and tossed Malon her nightshirt. She quickly slipped it on and got under the blanket. Link found his clothes and rolled under the bed. 

Talon opened the bedroom door and peeked in. "Are you okay, Mal." He asked. "Yea dad. I'm fine" she said nervously. 

"All right, if you say so. I heard some noises in here and I just wanted to check," he said. "Okay, you see that I'm okay so go on back to bed." She told him. He smiled and went out the door, closing it behind him. 

Link waited awhile before he crawled out from under the bed. " He's gone now, right" he asked. 

"Yes he's gone" she replied. Link got up and pulled his clothes back on. Malon sat up," Are you leaving" she asked. 

"Yea. It's to risky to do that here. We might get caught. But you could come with me and we can go somewhere else." He said grinning. 

Malon smiled and hopped out of her bed. She quickly put on some clothes and went over to him. "Okay, we'll have to climb out the window so I want you to get on my back," he said quietly. 

She climbed onto his back and put her arms around his neck. Link went over to the window and slowly climbed down. 

It took awhile, but they both made it down to the ground safely. Malon got off his back and headed toward the corral to get Epona. Link followed and gave her a leg up. He pulled himself on and waited for Malon to get a hold. 

"So where are we going anyway" Malon asked. Link stopped and thought for a while. 

"Hmm... I don't know. Well find somewhere while we are riding around" he replied. 

They started out of the ranch to find a place where they could have a romantic evening together. 

So what did you think? Please review. Pweeeeeeeeeeessssseeeeee! 


	4. The romantic evening.

Body Here is chapter 4. Gra! Enjoy! 

'Hmmmm,' Link thought as they rode around Hyrule field, 'Where to go.' He looked around and scratched his head. 

Malon squeezed his waist to get his attention. "What's wrong, Link" she asked. 

"Oh nothing. Just trying to find some place to go" he responded. 

Malon thought for a while and said, " We could go to... Lake Hylia." 

Link slapped his forhead. He turned Epona and raced to the lake. 'Duh' he said to himself. When they got to the lake, Link hopped off of Epona and helped Malon down quickly. 

He pointed at a little island across the lake, "We can go there" he said. Malon looked at it quizzically, "I never noticed that before." She said. 

"Well thats because you never payed much attention" Link said as he pulled her across the bridge. When they got there, they got into a little rowboat and rowed to the island. 

There was a quaint little shack on the island. It wasn't very old and it wasn't very new. Link helped Malon out of the boat and led her to the front door. He pushed it open and entered. It was a small one room thing with a fireplace, old table and a small bed with a straw mattress. 

"How did you know about this place" Malon asked as she looked around. 

Link scratched his head and grinned, "Well once when I was out doing the fighting and stuff, I got caught in a storm. I saw this shack and rowed over here." He said. 

"Oh. Interesting." Malon said as she walked up to him. She caressed his chest with her fingertips and looked up at him.He bent down and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

"Mmm..." She moaned into his mouth. He just deepened the kiss. Still holding the kiss, he moved them both toward the bed. He leaned forward slowly and laid Malon down on the bed. 

A storm had started outside, and the thunder and lightning crashed. The howling wind sending the waters splash against the outside of the shack. 

Link jumped slightly as a crack of thuder sounded. Malon grabbed his tunic and pulled him back. " Theres nothing to be afraid of" she said soothingly. 

"I wasn't afraid" Link said indignantly. She grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He placed soft kisses on her neck and chest. She moaned and laced her fingers through his hair. 

Link sat up and grinned. He started to unbutton her blouse and Malon sat up so he could take it the off. He threw it aside and started to take off her skirt. Meanwhile, Malon had pulled of his tunic and was working on his pants. 

There was another crash outside but they ignored it. Link kissed Malon softly while still working on her skirt. 

There was a banging on the door and they both looked at it. The door started shaking violently then slammed open. 

In the doorway stood a dripping wet and angry looking Talon. 

"Uh Oh!" Link and Malon said as they stared in disbelief. 

They were in for it now. 


	5. Talon found us!

Here is the...um... next chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
  
  
'Uh oh...were in deep shit now,' thought a paralyzed Link. The wet and extremely angry father was staring daggers at him. Link was paralyzed with fear. He practically turned white.  
Malon moved from under the paralyzed man and picked up her blouse. Link started to unfreeze and moved off the bed. Talon's expression softened and he walked over to Link.  
  
Link flinched when Talon rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid son, I won't kill ya" Talon said.  
  
Link relaxed a little and looked at the floor, afraid to look into Talon's eyes.  
  
"Boy I tell ya, you two sure are persistent. Why don't you just get married." Talon said.  
  
"Malon looked at her father quizzically, "How did you know where we were?" she asked.  
  
"Well Ingo saw you two sneakin' off, so he told me and I followed ya to the lake. I couldn't get across to this little cottage since you took the boat so I had to swim and that storm started." Malon maneuvered her father over to the couch in front of the fire and sat him down.  
  
"You sit here. You'll catch a cold. Link, is there any tea here?" she asked.  
  
"Uh yea" Link said as he took some tealeaves out of the cupboard. He went outside and filled a pot with water. He put the pot over the fire and it started to boil. Malon took the boiling water and poured it into a cup with the tealeaves.   
She sat down next to her father as he drank it. Link stood away in case Talon might want to splash him with the hot tea.   
"You two are going to get married because Malon is of that age anyway and you can't seem to control yourself Link." Talon said between sips.  
"Uh…" Link started.  
"Is there an objection Link" Talon said coldly.  
"N…no sir" Link stuttered as he looked down at the floor again. It wasn't that Link didn't want to marry Malon. It's just that he didn't want to commit so early.   
"Since you two are engaged, Malon needs a ring Link" Talon said.  
Link had a ring but it wasn't an engagement ring. He had bought it while in the market one day. 'It'll work' he thought as he fished around in his pocket. It was a gold ring with a heart shaped ruby on it.   
Talon looked at him in surprise, "Were you going to ask her to marry you?" he asked.  
"Well, no it was going to be a gift, but it will work as an engagement ring" he said. He took Malon's hand and placed the ring on her finger. "Well since that's settled, when do you plan on having it" Talon asked his daughter.  
"What!? This is all so sudden! I don't know when I'm going to have the wedding. I just got engaged! How can you ask such a stupid question like that?" Malon said excitedly.  
"Calm down! Don't get all excited. I'm sorry I asked that." Talon said.  
Link put his shirt back on and sat down in a chair at the table. "Well…um…this is weird, Talon…sir. Uh… I wasn't… how are you just going to make us get married."   
Talon turned toward him," Well you were going to ask her to marry you eventually, weren't you?" Talon asked.  
"Well…yea but…" Link trailed off.  
"You remember the first time you came to the ranch?" Talon asked.  
"Yes" Link replied.  
"I asked you if you wanted to marry Malon, remember?" Talon asked.  
"Yea, I remember that" Link replied.  
"You said yes," Talon stated.  
"Yes I did, but I wasn't really sure what marriage was then." Link said.  
"You did know a little about it, right?" Talon asked.  
"Yea I guess so." Link replied.  
"You guess so? You said you weren't really sure about it but you knew what it was." Talon said.  
"Huh? I mean…yea I knew a little about." Link said.  
"Now you know a little about it," Talon pressed.  
"Dad, what are you doing? You're confusing him." Malon interrupted.  
"Hush, I'm just asking a few harmless questions. Besides I'm bored and I have to do something" Talon said, " Well Link?"  
"What?" Link asked.  
"Did you or did you not know something about marriage seven years ago?" Talon asked.   
"Yes" Link replied.  
"What did you know about it?" Talon asked.  
"Well, I knew that when a man really loved a woman he would want to be with her forever so he would ask her to marry him. She would say yes and they would have this party type thing with flowers and rings and dresses and suits and a priest. He would say some stuff, the couple would repeat and they would be married." Link said  
"Well you did know a quite a bit about which is weird." Talon said.  
"Why is it weird dad?" Malon asked.  
"Well he did live with children most of his life and they probably don't know a thing about it." Talon replied, "How did you find out about it Link?"   
" Well when I was out fighting when I was a kid, I was in the market one day and I was passing the Temple of Time. I saw all these people all dressed up. I asked one of the bystanders about it and he told me it was a wedding. I didn't know what that meant so I asked him what it was and he told me about it." Link said.  
"Oh Ok. Well I'm tired I think I'll take a nap" Talon said. He got up off the couch and went over to the bed. He got under the covers and quickly fell asleep.  
Link got up off the chair and went over to the couch. He sat down next to Malon and stared into the flames. "So we're engaged now. Are you okay with that?" Link asked Malon.   
"Yea I'm okay with that" She replied.  
Link put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "It'll be cool to be married. I think." Link said.  
"It will" Malon said.  
Link leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He leaned closer to her and she fell back against the couch's arm. He kissed her deeper and wrapped his arms around her back.   
Talon opened one eye and watched the couple on the couch. He smiled and turned over. 'There perfect for each other' Talon thought as he really fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Okay!!!! Did you like a lot!! Please review. Also could you maybe read my other story Love and Obsession if you have anytime. Thanx.  
  



	6. Returning Home

Authors note: I'm sorry it took too long to write this

Authors note: I'm sorry it took too long to write this. This chapter is longer than the others, much longer. You will not be disappointed! Enjoy!

Early the next morning, Malon woke to the bright sunrays streaming through the window. She tried to sit up, but Link's arm was around her and it didn't look he was going to move. She lifted up his arm (with much difficulty) and moved off the couch.

"That wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, " she said to herself. 

"You got that right." Malon turned around to see Link, who was up and smiling at her. 

" Good morning! Did I wake you?" Malon asked.

"Yea, kind of," he said as he stretched, "Did you have a nice rest."

She nodded and kissed him. They heard a loud yawn and turned toward the bed. Talon was sitting up with his arms outstretched. "Hey kids! Nice morning, huh?" he asked. They nodded and smiled.

"I'm hungry! Malon, I'll go get some food while you start a fire, okay." Link said.

Malon looked at him with mock anger, " Why do I have to start the fire?" she asked. "Well, I have to find the food, and if you haven't noticed, nobody has been living here for a while and we didn't bring anything with us." He replied.

"I guess your right," she said. Link headed out the door and scanned the lake. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to see through the glare of the sun. "Geez, it's bright out." He let his eyes adjust then stepped into the rowboat. He rowed toward the small fishing pond near the south shore. It didn't take long to get there and he was soon pulling the boat out of the lake.

He looked into his wallet to see if he had any. "Let's see 10…13…15…ball of lint, tree bark … ah twenty. Geez this is all I have? I'll have to get more money." He put the wallet away and took a large pouch out of the boat. He fastened it to his belt and walked in. It looked the same and the owner was still bald. Link dropped the twenty rupees onto the counter and took a pole.

Near the pole rack there was a new sign that said:

NO ONE CAN TAKE FISH FROM THE POND.

"Well that's new! I guess I'll just have to sneak them out. " He said. He walked over to his favorite spot and cast the line. It didn't take long and he soon had a nice sized fish. "Six pounds, this is a keeper, now to hide it," While the owner wasn't looking, he stuffed the fish into the large pouch and tossed a rock into the water to signify his returning the fish.

He did this two more times and was soon walking out the door. " Hey buddy!" 'Damn' Link cursed. "Yea" Link asked. "You forgot to return the pole." The man said. "Oh, yeah. Duh forgot." Link said. He returned the pole and hurried out the door. 

"That took longer than I expected, I'd better hurry." He said. He rowed back quickly and almost tripped as he was getting out the boat. " I'm back" Link puffed as he stumbled trough the door. "Are you okay," Talon asked from the table. "Yea, I have to clean these fish now. Be right back." Link replied. He stepped out again and hurriedly cleaned out the fish. While rinsing them with water he saw watercress swaying near the shore. 

He grabbed a handful and went back inside. "Here's the fish and some watercress to cook with it." He said as he handed them to Malon. "There's some tea on the table if you want some." Talon said.

Link poured himself some and drank it in silence. "Why so quiet, son?" Talon asked. "Uh…no reason really" Link replied. "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me you know, ask me anything" Talon said with a smile. "Okay umm…where will I sleep?" Link asked.

Talon chuckled and slapped him on the back, "Haw Haw, you can sleep wherever you want to, my boy" Talon laughed. "What are you laughing about, dad?" Malon asked. "Ha Ha! Link acts like I'm going to bite his head off or something" he chuckled.

"Aww, leave him alone. The food will be done in a few minutes." Malon said. "We can head back after breakfast." Link said, "I still don't really trust Ingo." "Yes, your right son." Talon said. Soon the food was ready and everyone was eating quickly. "I'm done. You guys hurry up and I'll clean up your stuff." Link said. Malon and Talon handed him their plates and he cleaned them up. The fire was put out and everyone walked outside to the boat. Talon and Link rowed while Malon sang. They were soon out of the water and on their way back to the ranch. 

When they came close to the ranch entrance they heard loud, raucous voices from inside. "You guys wait here and I'll check it out," Link said. Taking his sword out of its scabbard he crept into the ranch. The voices were of many men inside holding tankards of beer and chewing on various foods. The house was a mess and he could see Ingo in there.

Seeing all the men laugh and Ingo's imitative movements, he knew that he was making fun of him, Malon and Talon. 

"Well I'll end his fun in a second," Link growled. He went over to the door and kicked it open, careful not completely destroy it. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" He bellowed. 

There was a short silence then all hell broke loose. Every man in the house screamed and scrambled to get out of the house at the sight of the large sword in Link's hand. "Oh my god! It's Link!" A man yelled before he ran straight into a wall, out cold.

Link moved aside from the door and all the men scooted out apologizing profusely. Ingo tried to go with them, his head bent and between to larger men. Link saw him and grabbed him by his collar. Link dragged him outside and called his fiancée and her father to him. They came in a hurry with the horses in tow.

"What happened Link" Malon asked. 

"Ask him" Link said as he dropped Ingo in front of him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, stupid?" Talon asked sternly.

"I...I in ...invvvited some friends over and it kkkinda got out of hand." Ingo stuttered. 

"That's a bunch of bullshit! Can we fire 'em dad? You don't need him since I'll be living." Link said with a grin.

"You know son, I think that might be a good idea," Talon said with a smirk. 

"No, wait please sit! Don't fire me! I don't have anywhere else to go. Please, give me another chance, sir!" Ingo whined.

"Link, please escort mister Ingo off the premises," Talon said as he walked into the house. 

"My pleasure" Link grinned as he grabbed hold of Ingo. "NO! NO! PLEASE! NOO!" Ingo squealed as he was dragged off. "Bye, Bye Ingo" Link said as he tossed him outside the entrance. He closed the gate and enjoyed a short laugh before he went back to the house to help clean up.

"So what's the damage, honey?" Link asked Malon as he looked around.

"Well, spilt drinks, garbage, overturned furniture and looks like everyone of them spit on the floor simultaneously." Malon replied.

"Eww, gross." Link said lifting his boot, "Well let's clean this shit up." Each one grabbed a cleaning utensil and started on their messed up home. Two hours later they were finished. The house was once again sparkling clean.

"Whew, maybe we should have made Ingo clean this mess up first before we fired him." Link gasped.

He walked over to the window and looked out. It was a little after noon and he along with the others were hungry, " What should we eat kids." Talon asked.

"Well let's see what we have." Link said. He went over to the kitchen and beckoned Malon to him. "Come over here and help look for something to eat," he said. Together, the two found a bunch of vegetables, which they cut and put into a pot with water to cook into a stew. 

"Looks like vegetable stew for lunch" Talon said as he peered into the pot." I thought there was more food in here."

"Ingo's gang ate it all" Link said.

"We'll have to go to the market off to lunch," Malon said.

Talon pulled out his wallet to find only one. "I have no rupees at all. Does anyone else have some?" he asked. They shook their heads. 

"Hmm.. I have some money hidden somewhere in Hyrule field. I'll go get and be back in a flash." Link said as he headed out the door. He called Epona and got onto her back. 

"I know I left it near the Kakriko village entrance. "He said to himself. He kicked the horse off into the direction of the village. He arrived in no time and walked over to the lone tree west of the entrance. He tapped the area with his foot then played the Song of Storms on the spot. 

There was a slight rumble and a hole opened in the ground. He jumped down and blinked away the dust in his eyes. He saw the medium sized chest in the corner and went over to it. Taking out a dagger he pried open the rusty lock. It popped open with a squeak and he looked at the pile of glittering stones. There was close to 50,000 rupees that he saved ever since he first traveled out the forest and also the reward money from princess Zelda.

He closed the chest and lifted the heavy thing out the hole with much difficulty. "Now how in the hell am I supposed to get this back to the ranch." he asked himself. He looked around and saw a few planks of wood stacked near the entrance.Taking some rope that he had kept, he lashed together the wood into a crude sled. 

He put the chest o it and tied it down. When he mounted Epona with the rope in hand, started her off to an easy gait. The sled glided along smoothly and he quickened the pace, watching the chest all the way back to the ranch. Once he was back, he called to Malon and Talon and closed the gate.

"Wow! Are all the rupees in that chest yours?" Malon asked.

"Yep" Link said proudly.

He opened and smiled at the amazed looks on their faces. "Wh-Wh- Whoa! That's a lot of rupees!" Talon said, "How much is there." 

"There should be close to 50,000 rupees in there." Link said calmly," If your thinking about the many things you can buy with it all, your welcome to it. You're my family now and my rupees are yours too. We can all pick ourselves something when we go to the market." 

"Thanks Link! We really appreciate this, "Talon said

"But we can't leave the ranch here with no one to watch it." Malon said.

"Don't worry, I know how to keep it safe while we are gone," Link said, " Now come on. I think the soup is ready." 

All three ate their soup quickly and were soon hooking up two horses to the cart. Malon drove the cart out while Link and Talon walked behind. Talon got into the cart and watched Link as he sprinkled some kind of powder on the gate and said some words. Link stood back and a loud rumble was heard. The gate creaked and groaned as it seemed to grow bigger and the wood turned into thick iron rails. 

The rumbling ceased and Link looked a padlock on the gate that then disappeared, "Hmmm… where did you learn to do that." Talon asked. 

"Some gypsy told me. Now lets go!" Link said.

On the way to the castle Link reopened the chest and distributed some rupees to Malon and Talon. Once each person's wallets were filled to the brim, he closed the chest and put it under the seat and curved it with a tarp. Once in the market, they tied up the cart and headed toward the different shop stalls. 

"Okay, We'll split up and I'll go with Malon. Well get the food," Link said. 

"Okay" Talon said then rushed off into another direction. 

"What should we buy first," Link asked. Malon grabbed his hand and pointed to a stall that was selling clothes. "Lets go there first." She said

Link looked over to the stall and his face fell. He saw the crazy gang of girls that had captured him the other day. He groaned and was pulled over to it. While Malon looked around, Link tried his best to stay of the girls' vision.

While he was avoiding the girls, he and Malon became separated. "Link, come here." She called. Hearing the name of their object of desire, the girls looked around for him. Link scooted toward Malon, avoiding the girls' searching eyes, "Malon shhh… it's those girls that captured me the other day. Look! Their coming! Hide me or something." Link hurried.

Malon thought for a moment, and then pulled Link into a passionate kiss to hide his face. She maneuvered them both behind some stacked crates and stayed there until the girls moved past. 

"The coast is clear now." She told him. 

Link wasn't listening and was still kissing her neck and face. She tried to move away from him, but he had a firm hold on her. "Link, knock it off." She said. He grunted and let go. He grinned and moved from behind the crates. Malon shook her head and followed him and this time Link stayed closer to her.

Malon picked out a few dresses and Link bought himself some PJ's and work clothes. 

"Let's go buy the food now" Link said. They headed over to the stall and picked out the food to that was to be bought. While workers were packing the food into crates, Link headed to a merchant selling jewelry nearby. He bought a diamond earring and necklace set and some gold bracelets. 

He put them into his waist pouch and went back over to were Malon was waiting for him. "Lets get this all back to the cart." He said picking up the largest one. Two other men helped with the crates and Malon tipped them. 

"Where too next" Link asked. "I don't know, you choose." Malon said. Link looked around the market. There wasn't really anything he wanted. "Well lets just walk around then" Link said then took hold of her hand. They walked along the busy street, buying little trinkets along the way. They stopped by a flower shop and Link bought Malon a dozen red roses. They continued to walk around until they came back to the cart. Talon was already there, chewing on some jerky. 

"Hey you two! Ready to go?" he asked. They nodded and climbed in. While in the field Link asked Talon what he bought. "Well I got myself some beef jerky, sunflower seeds and a pipe and some tobacco along with some stuff for the ranch and some gifts for you two." Talon said while pulling out the gifts. He gave Link a dagger with an ebony handle and a blue gold blade and he gave Malon a crystalline horse. 

"We also have gifts for you." Malon said. She gave Talon a small wooden box filled with sweets and a Link gave him a silver dagger with a jewel-studded handle.

"Exchange of daggers is it son?" Talon said 

" Hell, I didn't know what else to get ya." Link replied with a smile, "and for you I have these." Link hand Malon the earrings, necklace and bracelets. "Wow, they're so beautiful." Malon cried, "Thank you." 

She hugged him tightly, cutting off his hair supply. "Ack! Can't breathe, let go!" Link gasped. "Oops, sorry!" Malon said then let him go," I got something for you too."

"No, I don't need anything. Your love is a good enough gift for me." Link said. Malon smiled and kissed him. Talon rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"How much farther do we have to go" Link asked. "We are halfway there. We should get there by nightfall." Talon replied.

Link settled back in the cart and closed his eyes. Malon watched him with loving admiration. " Doesn't he look too cute when he does that." She asked her father. "You would have to ask another girl for that opinion. I wouldn't know what to say really." He replied.

Malon smiled and settled back onto Link's arm putting her arm over his chest. Link put his arm around her and nibbled her left ear. She giggled and lightly pushed him away. Talon looked back at them and shook his head. 'Silly kids' he thought. The rest of the trip past in silence. Link fell asleep with Malon in his arms and Talon dozed lightly in the driver's seat. Loud neighing from the horses woke Talon and signaled that they were home. 

Talon shook Link awake and he unlocked the gate. Talon drove the horse drawn cart into the ranch while Link relocked the gate. He ran up to the cart and took hold of the crates that Malon passed down to him. The few crates they had were soon unloaded and the horses and cart put away. "*Yawn* what time is it" Linked asked groggily. "I think it's about…19:00" Malon replied. 

"It's still a bit early" Link said, "We'll let's get this stuff unpacked." The food was unpacked first then the clothes, and last the new ranch equipment that Talon had bought. New black leather saddles, feed bags, ropes and brushes were taken out of the crates. "We don't have enough room for all of this stuff, dad" Malon said. 

"Hmmm… we could build a storage shed tomorrow if that's okay." Link suggested "Sounds like a good idea we have some extra boards and stuff in the shed on the other side of the ranch." Talon said, "We can start that project tomorrow morning." 

The equipment that was left was put into the barn until later. Since they were done unpacking, Malon started dinner. Talon sat on the couch and lit his pipe while Link built a fire in the fireplace. After the fire was burning cheerily, Link went over to the kitchen to help Malon with the food.

"What are you making" Link asked while looking g at the ingredients. "I'm making a beef pot pie and a peach cobbler." She replied.

"Mmm… sounds good. Can I help?" he asked. "Sure, you can cut up these veggies and the beef." Malon said.

While the young couple was preparing the meal, Talon sat at the fireside and watched the flames 'After those two get married, there will never be a quiet moment in this house again.' He thought, 'but at least I'll have plenty of grandkids. Not too many though.'

"Hey Talon" Link shouted. Talon jumped and frowned at Link, "Don't do that!" he said. "Sorry. Why are you staring at the fire? It's not good for your eyes." Link said. "Oh nothing, just thinking." Talon replied. 

"About what?" Link pressed as he sat down. "Oh, about after you and Malon get married." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" Link asked.

"Well… It wouldn't be quiet in the house anymore, being as you will try to have sex as often as possible."

Link blushed, "Oh… Haha yeah, we could figure something out to solve the noise problem." Link said. Link got up and went back to the kitchen. He told Malon and she started to giggle, "Poor dad, we could always go somewhere else in the ranch to do that." She said. 

"Yea, is the food almost done?" Link asked. "Almost, it should be done at …21:00." She replied. "Oh hmm… I'm thirsty do you want something to drink?" Link asked. Malon nodded and sat down on a stool.

Link took a couple tankards from the table and headed outdoors to the pump. He pumped some water into a tankard and drained it. "Ah yeah! That hits the spot. He proceeded to fill it up again when he heard voices coming from the corral. He put the tankards down and pulled out his new dagger.

He crept toward the corral gate and saw a group of men standing in the middle holding torches. He heard Ingo's voice and crept closer into the shadows and craned his neck forward to hear what he was saying. 

"Okay, first we kill Talon then tie up Link. We'll have our way with Malon then kill them both, that clear." Ingo said. "Yeah!" they said in silent unison. "Okay, let's go." Ingo said. Link ran back to the main house.

"Malon, Talon! Turn off the lights and go upstairs." He said. 

"Why" Malon asked.

"Ingo has brought a group of men to attack us!" Link said, " I want you two to go upstairs, Malon, take my dagger. If they get past me, you know what to do." Tears welled in he eyes and she hugged Link. She kissed him and ran upstairs with her father. Link picked up his sword and hid in the shadows, prepared to fight.

You like? Please r/r


	7. The Fight and Ganon's return?

Here is another long chapter by me! Yay! Sorry it took so long, just a lot of homework. Enjoy the new little things and umm. stuff.  
  
  
  
Link watched the door.waiting. He heard loud shouts from outside and watched as the door flew off its hinges. The men crowded inside looking around the dark room.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" a man said.  
  
This was his chance. Link sprung up and ran toward the men, sword at the ready. He took out four of the men and attacked the others. The men fought back fiercely, but they didn't have the experience that Link had and fell to his expert slashes.  
  
Link took a few gashes from their daggers, but they were minor. Soon it was over. The bodies of the men were heaped in front of the door. Ingo was of course at the rear of the group and was now trying to climb over the ranch wall to escape. Link caught him and started to beat him ruthlessly.  
  
After the screams and clanking of metal had ceased, Malon and her father crept down the stairs. Picking their way through the carnage, they made their way outside. They heard pain filled cries coming from the entrance and hurried over.  
  
Ingo flew into the wall coughing up blood. Link walked over to him and ground his boot into Ingo's dick. Ingo cried out and held his crushed part. Link hauled him up roughly and proceeded to choke him.  
  
Talon came in time to see this and tried to pull Link away. Link was a bit stronger and held onto Ingo's neck firmly.  
  
"Link let him go!" Malon pleaded.  
  
"No, I must kill him. He has to die for what he would have done." Link said sternly. Ingo's weak attempts to escape became weaker and soon stopped. Link dropped the dead body and walked back to the house. Talon and Malon stared at the body in pure shock.  
  
'How could he just kill a person like that,' Malon thought.  
  
Link came back dragging each man outside of the ranch. Using his ocarina, he opened up a secret grotto and dropped each body into it. He came back into the ranch and relocked the gate. Malon stared at him in silence. They followed him back into the house and watched him clean up the blood on the floor and walls. He relit the fire and tossed the blood sodden rags into the flames. He also took off the bloody clothes he was wearing and tossed them into the fire also.  
  
He went upstairs and washed off the blood and put on fresh clothing. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Malon. She turned away and went toward the kitchen to check on her pies. Link watched her with a confused look. He turned to Talon with questioning eyes. Talon shook his head and sat down at the table. Link came down and sat at the table across from him. Malon served them each and sat down next to her father.  
  
Link stared at her with a small trace of anger. "What's wrong with you" he inquired her.  
  
"I just watched you kill a defenseless man and without any trace of feeling at all." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean? I had to kill him. Do you think he would feel anything if he had killed us? I'm sorry but he was threatening me and my family's life and that. I can't. he had to die." Link explained.  
  
"You know he's right," Talon said, "If he didn't get rid of him he would have just tried to kill us again."  
  
Malon looked at her plate and broke down into tears. Link came around to her and held her while she cried onto his shoulder. "Don't cry." he said softly and kissed her on the forehead, "Dry your pretty little eyes. It's no time to be sad. Perk up! You better eat your food before I do." Link said with a grin.  
  
She stopped crying and looked at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her. He got up and went back to his plate and started to eat. After they had finished eating they started to play a game of cards. They played until Malon won and then cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
When they finally went to bed it was 23:00. Link followed Malon up the stairs but stopped at the point between her room and the guestroom, undecided. Malon turned around and looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm trying to decide if I want to sleep in your room or in the guestroom." He replied.  
  
"Here, let me make it easier." She said then held out her hand.  
  
He looked at it then to her face. She beckoned him until he finally took it. She pulled him into the room and closed the door. She went to the drawers and started to change. Link stood by the door and looked around the room.  
  
Malon turned to him and inquired, " Are you going to get ready for bed or stand by the door all night."  
  
He shook his head and changed into his pajama pants. He folded up his clothes and put them on the table then got into the bed. Malon hopped in beside him and pulled up the covers. They both lay in the bed in silence.  
  
"This feels weird." Link finally said. "Why" Malon asked as she cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Well, usually your dad would have busted in the room and started yelling at me, but he won't." Link replied.  
  
"Well, we're engaged now and it won't be a problem. Relax and go to sleep." She said.  
  
She turned over and Link put his arm around her. "Okay," he said then kissed her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Link woke up again to a loud noise. He looked around the dark room. Nothing was there. Link looked at the spot next to him, but Malon wasn't there. 'Where did she go,' He thought. He sat up and looked out the window. There was a bright reddish-yellow light outside. He sniffed the air and realized that it was a fire. He fell out the bed and ran out of the bedroom.  
  
Jumping down from the top of the stairs he rushed outside and saw the barn engulfed in flames. He ran to the door and opened it. A cloud of black smoke came out making him cough. He looked around and saw a bit of yellow cloth with blood on it poking out from behind a box.  
  
He moved toward it and saw that it was Malon. "Oh my goddesses! MALON!" he screamed. He turned her over to see if she perhaps still alive. She wasn't. He held her to his chest and started to cry.  
  
"Look at that! Crying like a little bitch!" said a voice. Link turned to see whom it was and was immediately hit in the face with a 2 by 4. Link wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up at his attacker. He saw Ganondorf grinning like an idiot. Next to him were Ingo and the other men that he had killed previously.  
  
Ganondorf smiled evilly, " TIME TO DIE HERO!" he roared. He swung a large sword at Link's head, then . "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as he sat up in bed. Malon woke with a start and stared at him. He was sweating profusely, beads of sweat rolled down his face and chest.  
  
"Link, what's wrong." Malon asked. He shook his head and rolled off the bed. He groped around in the dark hall until he found the bathroom. He lit a lantern then went to the sink and splashed water on his face.  
  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror and thought about his dream. Malon walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shuttered and gave her a sideways glance.  
  
" What's wrong Link?" she asked with concerned eyes.  
  
" I had a horrible nightmare." He whispered.  
  
" Can you tell me what happened? " she asked.  
  
"No, not now. Go back to sleep." He said quietly.  
  
"But I ." He turned to her and put a finger over her mouth, " Don't say anything. Please. Just leave me alone." He said.  
  
She nodded and went back to the room. After Malon closed the door, Link took the lantern and went downstairs. The young man went outside the ranch where he left the bodies of Ingo and his gang. He opened the hole and looked inside.  
  
"What the fuck!" he said. 'How could a score of bodies just disappear?' He thought.  
  
He stood up straight and searched the ground around the grotto for a clue. He found a trail of blood leading away into the darkness. He went back to the ranch and up to the guestroom. He changed and picked up his sword, bow & arrows and his shield. He wrote a quick note to Malon and went into her room. He placed the note onto the pillow and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
He exited the room and quietly closed the door. He turned and almost ran into Talon.  
  
"Where are you going?" Talon asked.  
  
"I have to check something out. I'll tell you everything once I get back. See you later." Link replied.  
  
"Ok then, you be careful." Talon said.  
  
Link nodded and went downstairs. He took Epona out of the barn and mounted her. He walked her out slowly so as to make as less noise as possible. He went back to the grotto and looked for the blood trail. He soon found it and followed the trail to Kakriko village.  
  
He dismounted and followed it the rest of the way to the cemetery. He moved into the shadows and continued to follow the trail all the way to the Shadow temple entrance.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Link said, " I don't want to go back into that hell hole." He peered inside and sighed, "but I have to" he groaned.  
  
He entered slowly and looked around. The large door was already open and he went cautiously. The young warrior looked at the pit before him and pondered the situation.  
  
"I didn't bring my long shot. Damn! I have to jump." He said. He stepped back to the wall and took a breath. He dashed forward and jumped. 'I think I can make it' Link thought. He came down and realized there was still a gap between him and the ledge. He reached out and grabbed the edge. His front slammed against the wall and he scrabbled to get up. He pulled himself onto the ledge and rolled onto his back.  
  
"Whoa," he gasped. He lay there for a second then got up. He looked at the door then pressed his ear against it. Just as he had thought, he heard voices. He opened the door and poked his head in.  
  
He saw all the corpses surrounding a green ball of light. ' Hmm.I wonder.' He notched a light arrow onto his bow and aimed it at the light. He let it go and as soon as it hit the ball, it exploded and the corpses fell to the ground. "Huh, that was too easy." Link grinned. His victory was short lived as the surrounding area started to shake violently. Link lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
  
He looked toward the bodies and saw that each was glowing green. They rose into the air and started to rotate. The corpses spun faster and faster to form a whirlwind. There was a sudden explosion of bright green light and Link turned away as it exploded. When he looked back he was horrorstruck. Standing before him was a giant hulking form of Ganondorf with same stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Link." The monster said.  
  
"How did you get out of the sacred realm?" Link demanded.  
  
"Oh I'm still in there, I just managed to get my mind and power out," it replied.  
  
"But how?" Link questioned.  
  
"Yoga." Ganondorf replied.  
  
"Yoga? Yoga doesn't do that." The young man barked.  
  
"Well who cares. I did something. Anyway, it's time to destroy you and the rest of Hyrule." He roared.  
  
Ganondorf rushed Link and swatted him into a wall.  
  
"Ah shit." Link said as he spat out blood.  
  
"What's the matter hero? Out of practice?" It laughed.  
  
"No!" Link said wiping the blood from his mouth, "I'm just getting started!"  
  
He lunged at the monster and started to hack away at him. Ganon just laughed and slapped him away.  
  
"You can't hurt me you little shit. My hide is tougher then steel." It laughed.  
  
Link growled and lunged again. This time when the Ganon-monster hit him, he flew off the platform and into the pit. He managed to grab the ledge and struggled to pull himself up. The monster came at him and proceeded to stomp him, but he rolled out of the way in time. Link ran toward the door and notched another light arrow to his bow. He aimed at the monstrosity's eye as it came at him and he let it go. Direct hit!  
  
The monster roared in pain, pulling the little arrow out of its eye with much difficulty. This was his chance! Link opened up his pouch and found a bomb. He quickly climbed up the statue door trigger in the middle and jumped onto the monster. He climbed onto its head and started hacking at the other eye until there was nothing left but an empty eye socket.  
  
He lit the bomb and threw it inside the monster's skull. He jumped off Ganon and watched the monster from behind the statue. The monster's wails grew louder and he teetered back toward the pit. Link ran from behind the statue and threw himself against the monster's leg.  
  
It fell backward into the pit with Link along with it. Link grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up. The monster screamed again then there was a loud explosion. An eruption of blood shot up from the pit and fell onto Link.  
  
"Eww, gross! Damn! That was hard." Link mumbled. He wiped blood from his face and fell back onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon woke up quickly. She had a dream about Link fighting a huge monster and she was worried. She noticed the note on her pillow and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Oh god! The dream must have been true!" she gasped.  
  
She jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly. She practically flew downstairs and out the door. She grabbed the nearest horse and mounted it. She ran out the ranch and stopped.  
  
"Where am I going?" she asked herself, "There must be a trail somewhere."  
  
She looked around and saw the blood trail.  
  
'Maybe this will lead me to him.' She thought.  
  
She followed it as fast as could to Kakriko. She saw Epona standing at the steps and knew that she had been right. She dismounted and followed the trail to the graveyard and the Shadow temple. She entered slowly and stopped at the pit separating her from her beloved.  
  
"How am I supposed to get across this?" she thought out loud.  
  
She exited the temple and looked around. She saw a loose fence board and pried it off. Taking the plank inside she placed it over the pit. Malon took a deep breath and began to cross. She inched across slowly and finally made it to the other side. The young woman opened up the door and peeked inside. She saw Link lying on the floor and she ran toward him.  
  
"Link! Link! Please be alright!" she cried.  
  
She shook his bloody form and he started to come around. Malon 's face lit up. "Oh Link! Your alright!" she exclaimed. "Yes, barely" Link groaned. He held his side where the monster first hit him.  
  
"I think I broke a rib or two" Link grunted. Malon helped him up and out of the room. They began the long process of re-crossing the makeshift bridge.  
  
Link almost collapsed from the immense pain he was feeling. The poor guy was close to tears. "Don't worry Link we'll get you something." Malon reassured him. "I know an old woman in the village that makes potions. We'll go there." Link rasped. Malon half dragged Link on the way to the woman's shop. She helped him up the steps and opened the door.  
  
They walked up to the counter where the woman was standing. "We need a potion," Malon said. "Yes of course." The woman replied. She passed a bottle to Malon and she gave it to Link. He drank it quickly and was soon feeling better.  
  
"Yes, much better!" Link said. "Here's for the potion." Link said as he gave the lady her money. Link took Malon 's hand and they walked outside. The couple left the village quickly and went to the overhang near the moat.river thing. Link removed his blood-encrusted clothes and tossed them into the water. He walked in too and began to wash the blood off his body.  
  
Malon watched him and sighed. The way the water ran along his body and glistened in the sun was entrancing. Link smiled and continued to wash the blood off his body and out of his clothes.  
  
The young woman took the clothes from him and hung them over the fence on the overhang to dry. Link climbed out of the water and sat back against the dirt wall. Malon sat next to him and used her dress to cover him a little.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Link finally asked.  
  
"Well I had a dream you were fighting a monster and that woke me up. I found the blood trail near the ranch and I followed that on a hunch." Malon replied. He nodded and put his arm around her, "I'm glad you found me or I would have never seen you again." He said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. He grinned and pulled her into a deeper kiss. They didn't hear the sound of galloping and were surprised when Queen Zelda and Impa interrupted. Link blushed a deep crimson and tried to cover up.  
  
"Oh! Hi your ma.majesty, Impa" he stuttered.  
  
"Hello Link. Why are you naked." She asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm. I was just going to get dressed." He said then zipped from under the ledge.  
  
"What's going on?" Zelda asked Malon. "I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask him."  
  
Link soon returned wearing his damp clothing. "So Link, what's been going on?" Zelda asked. The young man sighed and told her about Ingo and his gang, the dream and the battle between him and the Ganondorf monster.  
  
" I thought I was feeling some evil powers somewhere. Hmmm. I think I'll talk to the other sages today. I'll tell you what we conclude later." Zelda said. She remounted her steed and left with Impa.  
  
"Should we head home now?" Malon inquired. "Yea let's" Link answered. He helped her onto her horse and mounted his own. They sped off toward the ranch in a cloud of dust. When they arrived, Talon was standing at the gate, arms akimbo.  
  
"Malon where did you go?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I went to find Link." Malon responded.  
  
"You should have told me," he said, " I was worried."  
  
"What about Link? Weren't you worried about him too?" Malon inquired with a slightly angry tone.  
  
"Of course I was, but he told me he was leaving before he left." Talon replied.  
  
"Well since we're home, we might as well make something to eat." Malon said.  
  
"Okay, we'll go and find a place for this storage shed, if that's alright with you Link" Talon said.  
  
"Yea sure, it shouldn't take long." Link replied.  
  
Malon smiled and went to the kitchen. Link followed Talon outside to find the perfect site. "Right here next to the barn should be good." Talon said as he tapped the ground.  
  
"Okay, how big should it be?" Link asked.  
  
"Let's see. about 9 by 8 feet should be good." He answered.  
  
"Let's mark it out then I'll go change." Link said. They marked out the shed floor with thick boards then Link headed upstairs.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Malon called from the kitchen. Talon came to the table quickly and sat down. "Where's Link?" Malon asked. "He's changing," Talon replied, "should be down soon."  
  
After a minute or so Link came down dressed in a white tunic with blue overalls. Once Link sat down, Malon served them both. "So where are you putting this new shed." Malon asked.  
  
"Well we've decided to connect it to the barn so that all we have to do is build three walls" Talon replied.  
  
"Oh" she nodded.  
  
" So Link, what was with the screaming and the running off last night?" Talon inquired.  
  
"Well first off, I had this horrible dream where the barn was on fire, Malon was dead and Ganon killed me. Then I went back to the grotto where I dumped Ingo and company, and the bodies where all gone. I found a blood trail then followed that to the Shadow temple where I had to destroy the monster Ganondorf thingy." Link explained.  
  
Talon stared at him blankly and asked, " Wh.Ho. how did you.why did you think to look in the grotto."  
  
Link shrugged and continued to eat, "Hell if I know."  
  
"But how did Ganon get out? You locked him in the Sacred Realm." Malon exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I asked Ganon and he said Yoga. I told him Yoga didn't do that kind of thing and he said he did something. So he isn't sure how he did it either, which is a good thing." Link responded.  
  
"Hmm. strange. Did you tell the Queen?" Talon asked.  
  
"Yea, we met her after I killed it." Link replied.  
  
"Okay, enough of this monster talk. Let's just eat." Malon said.  
  
They nodded and finished off their food in silence. The men washed their plates and went outside to work on the shed. Malon cleaned up the kitchen then went to her other chores. By midday, the guys had finished the walls and were now working on the roof.  
  
Zelda, having already met the sages and discussed the previous happening, came to the ranch to tell Link. She entered the barn and found Malon there, "Hey Malon! Where's Link?" she asked. "He's building a shed. Come with me and I'll tell him you're here." Malon said.  
  
She led the Queen outside and hailed Link as she stopped in front of the unfinished project.  
  
"Oh hello your Majesty" Link said. He tried to jump off the shed ,but instead fell through the roof. "Link! Are you okay?" Malon called.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Link replied. He opened the door and dusted himself off, "How may I help you" Link said to Zelda. She held back a laugh and told him of the other Sages' decision, "They have decided to keep a close watch of everything going on and Rauru said he'll keep an eye on Ganondorf. Anything unusual will be reported to me and I'll inform you." She said.  
  
Link nodded and smiled, " Is that all?"  
  
"Oh! I'm having a ball tonight and you two are invited. I'll send a tailor around 16:00 and a carriage will pick you up at 19:00." She responded.  
  
"Okay! Thanks for the invite. We shan't be late!" Link replied.  
  
"Your welcome" Zelda said then went back to her horse.  
  
"Cool! A ball, that'll be loads of fun. We'd better finish this thing." Link said excitedly.  
  
"Yea make sure you fix that roof too." Malon laughed, "I'll fix lunch and call you two when it's ready."  
  
He nodded and went back to the construction project. After an hour, Malon called them in for lunch and they ate quickly. Talon and Link went back to work on the shed and by 15:30 they were finished.  
  
"Finally, " Link exclaimed. They stood back and surveyed their work. " Huh, looks better than I thought it would." Talon said. "Yea. Well let's get this new stuff in here so we'll be done for the day." Link said, " Malon! Come on, we finished the shed." She came quickly and helped to put the new equipment into the shed. By 16:00 they were through and the tailor arrived.  
  
The tailor did Malon first then Link. Malon 's dress was silvery white with pearls and white lace. The dress had no back and sleeveless with white satin gloves.  
  
Link was outfitted in a black tunic, silver tights with a black leather belt with a silver buckle and black leather boots with silver buckles.  
  
They thanked the tailor and led him out. "Okay time to bathe. Whoa! Look at the time! Better make them quick." Link said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first" Malon said.  
  
"No, I'll go first," Link stated, " Or we both can go."  
  
"Okay" Malon grinned. She grabbed Link's hand and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"Wait, I was just jokin'! Your dad will kill me." Link protested.  
  
"Nonsense, he went to sleep and he never has to know. Besides what harm is there in a little bath?" she questioned.  
  
He caved and followed her to the bathroom. Malon filled the tub with warm water while Link stood by the door. Once it was full she started to undress. She turned to Link and looked at him strangely.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she questioned.  
  
Link was in a trance. 'She is so gorgeous. Ah! Becoming randy, getting a boner.' He thought. "Link! Snap out of it!" Malon shouted. He snapped back to the real world and started to undress, "Okay, Okay! Just don't wake your father." He said.  
  
He climbed into the tub and relaxed, "Aw yeah! That feels great." He said. Malon laughed and got in with him.  
  
"Okay, knock it off. We don't have a lot of time in here." She said.  
  
"Okay, I'll wash you first," Link said with a grin. She smiled and handed him a washcloth. He lathered it up then started to work on her back. He worked slowly moving the cloth along every line, making her giggle. He started on her shoulders, arms and neck kissing them also.  
  
"Okay, turn around" he said. She turned and he admired her breasts for a sec then started to run the cloth along them. She started to moan a little, making him smile. Next he did both her legs, but when he went of the area between them, Malon stopped him.  
  
"I'll do that. You turn around and I'll start on you." She said. Malon washed his muscular back slowly, kneading her palm into the muscles to loosen them up. "Ohm. that feels nice," Link cooed. She moved to his neck, arms and shoulders giving him the same treatment he gave her. "Turn around," she commanded. He turned and gave her a lopsided grin. She returned the grin and started working on his chest. She did this slowly, going over his finely toned muscles with loving admiration.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Link asked. She nodded and started on his legs. When she was done she stopped and looked at him. He nodded and she started on his manhood. She did this agonizingly slow, making his eyes roll back a little. She smiled and messaged it a little rougher. Her lips parted but no sound came forth. She stopped and waited for his reaction. His mouth closed and formed a broad smile. His eyes settled on her and he said, "I think we should finish this now or we won't get out of this tub."  
  
"Yes I agree" she responded.  
  
They quickly washed any remaining parts including their faces and got out of the tub. Link drained the tub, gathered his clothes and followed Malon back to the bedroom. They both dried off and oiled their skin. Malon sat down at the vanity and began to do her hair and make-up. She piled her hair on top of her head and laced a string of pearls swirly fashion through it.  
  
Link combed his still wet hair back and changed his gold earrings for some silver ones. When Malon was done she put on her dress. She fixed her nails a bit and put on a clear polish on them. When she was done she stood up and turned to Link, "How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"You look beautiful." he replied with a warm smile, " How do I look?"  
  
"Gorgeous as always." she said.  
  
She brushed a few strands of hair from his face and kissed him softly. Talon knocked on the door interrupting. "Come in." Malon said.  
  
"The carriage is here," he said. They nodded and followed Talon outside to waiting transport. "Okay you two behave and have fun." He said. "We will" Link told him. They climbed into the carriage and waved to him.  
  
Talon continued to wave until they disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like this chap, hate it? Please review and give me your thoughts chap.8 will be up soon. 


	8. The ball

Authors note: Okay from here we are going to have A NEW COUPLE! ^__^! Any way it's going to let a little lemony. Okay! Pre-warning! Enjoy!

Zelda paced around the brightly lit ballroom. She was dressed in a flowing white gown with no back and strewn with pearls and lace. Everything was ready and waiting but the guests still hadn't arrived. 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"The carriages started a little late tonight. They shouldn't be too much longer." Impa replied, "Oh! Your Majesty, I invited Shiek to come. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I wanted to invite him any way but I couldn't find him." Zelda responded. 'I wanted to see him again for quite some time. You don't know how badly.' She thought.

A loud trumpet was sounded and a young man in a yellow stepped into the room and announced, "Your Majesty, the guests are here."

She clapped happily and sat down on her throne, "Okay send them in.," she said.

As the many guests hurried into the room, Zelda searched the crowd for certain familiar faces. 

"There they are, Impa. Bring them over here." She said. 

Impa nodded and headed toward the mass.

"Link, Malon! Welcome! The Queen wants to see you." Impa said. They nodded and headed toward the throne. Impa searched the crowd for Shiek and spotted him leaning in the open balcony door. He was wearing a navy blue tunic and white tights. His long blond hair tied up with a blue band.

She headed in his direction and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Nice to see you Impa." He said.

"Same to you little brother." She said, "Follow me Zelda would like to see you."

He nodded and followed her to the large throne. "Link, I'd like you to meet the real Shiek." Impa said. 

Link smiled and shook his hand. "Of course you already know Link. This is his fiancée Malon." Impa announced. 

He nodded and looked toward Zelda. "It's nice to see you again your majesty." He said. He took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled and stared into his eyes. 'He has such beautiful eyes. They are like two glittering rubies,' she thought.

'Look at her, she is still as beautiful as ever.' Shiek thought. Link cleared his throat to try and get their attention. They looked at him and he pointed at their hands. They let go and looked away, their faces a light red. 

Malon laughed silently and leaned on Link. " I think they have a little crush on each other." Link whispered into her ear. She nodded and watched them as they fidgeted a little. 

"Okay, enough of this." Impa said. Zelda looked at her strangely. "The guests are watching," she said.

Zelda looked at the ensemble and smiled nervously. " Oh yeah umm… Welcome all! I hope you had a pleasant journey! If you would like we could eat first or dance. Which do you prefer?" She boomed. 

"EAT!" Everyone shouted. Zelda rang a small bell and servants with carts rushed into the room. Pleasant aromas floated through the air as the servants placed the dishes on the many dining tables. Zelda started down from the throne platform and beckoned her special guests down to the main table. 

They followed and sat around her at the head of the table. The other guests followed suit and filled the rest of the seats. They were served quickly and everyone watched the Queen.

"You can start," she said. They all dug in, remembering their manners of course.

"So Shiek, where do you live?" Link asked between mouthfuls. Malon nudged him hard in the side, "Don't talk with your mouth full." She growled.

"Okay! ***Gulp*** So Shiek where do you live." He repeated. Malon rolled her eyes and everyone around them started to laugh. After the laughter died down Shiek answered. "I don't really live anywhere. I kinda move around, like a nomad." 

Link nodded and continued to eat. "You seem to know Zelda pretty well, when did you first meet her?" Malon asked. 

"Well, when we were younger, my sister would bring me to the castle often and we'd always spend time together. When Ganon attacked, I went into hiding and haven't seen Zelda until now." He replied.

"Oh seven years…seems to be a trend." Malon said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing." Malon responded.

"So Link, how have things been lately?" Sheik asked.

"Well, I had a threat on me and Malon 's life and I had to fight a giant Ganondorf monster, otherwise nothing much has really happened." He replied calmly.

An immediate silence followed. Forks were halfway to peoples' mouths and everyone stared at Link in surprise. "What?" he asked. Everyone continued what he or she was doing before, acting like nothing had happened. 

"Okay… that was weird," Link said. 

"Pay them no mind, Link. So I hear you and Malon are to be wed, when is it going to be?" Zelda asked. "Well we just became engaged yesterday, so we don't have a set date yet." Malon replied.

Zelda nodded and continued to eat. "Let me know when, okay." She said. They continued to eat and talk until everything was gone. " All right! Is everyone full?" Zelda asked. "YES!" Everyone replied happily. "Okay then, let's dance!" she said. The band started to play and everyone grabbed a partner and went onto the dance floor. Link and Malon got up and turned to Zelda.

"Aren't you going to dance too?" Link asked.

"Yea, when someone asks me." She said.

"That won't take long. We'll see you on the dance floor." Malon said.

Shiek stood up and walked toward Zelda, "Would you like to dance?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand. While dancing, Malon spotted Zelda and Shiek and nudged Link. " Look Shiek asked Zelda to dance!" she exclaimed. Link watched as they walked onto the dance floor. He smiled and said, "I thought he would." Shiek took Zelda's hand in his and put the other on the small of her back. 

They started to move with the others in a slow rhythm. "You dance well." Zelda said to Shiek. "You think so? It's been a while since I've danced." He replied. She moved closer to his ear and whispered, " Well, you do it well for someone out of practice. How well do you do other things?" she asked seductively. He turned beet red and smiled nervously. 

"Look! She's flirting." Malon said. "Yea. I wonder what she said to make him turn so red." Link said thoughtfully. 

"What was that question for?" Shiek asked.   

"Oh, no reason. Just to see how you would react." She said innocently. 

"Oh," he mumbled.

Zelda laid her head on Shiek 's chest and closed her eyes. Shiek rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. 

'Goddesses she smells good,' he thought. The other dancers stopped to watch. Link and Malon smiled as they watched the two seemingly off in their own world, holding each other in their arms. 'I could stay in his arms forever.' Zelda thought. She let out a sigh and held him tighter. 

Shiek grinned and opened his eyes. He noticed the others watching them and he froze. Zelda opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes darted toward the guests and she looked around. They pulled away from each other and walked away.

"I think I've had enough dancing for tonight." Shiek said as he sat down on a velvet- covered bench. 

Link shook his head and pulled Malon out onto the balcony. "Those two are ridiculous. I don't see what is wrong with them liking each other." Link said, "I don't understand why they are acting like that. It doesn't seem to bother anyone else."

"Maybe they're just a little confused on how they want to express their feelings. Give them a little time and they should have a nice little relationship soon." Malon assumed.

Link smiled and kissed her. "Why are you so smart," he asked. "I just am." She replied. He grinned and kissed her passionately.

"Look at them. They're so cute together it's almost sickening." Zelda mumbled.

"Yea, a lot of people want a relationship like that." Shiek said.

"Is yourself included?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied, " Just have to find that special woman and I'll be set." 

Zelda smiled and continued to watch Link and Malon. The young couple came in from the balcony and headed toward their friends. 

"Shiek can I speak to you in private for a sec." Link asked.

"Yea sure" he said.

He followed Link out to the balcony and watched him intently. "What is it?" Shiek asked. "You like Zelda don't you? I mean really like her, right?" Link asked.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." Shiek exclaimed.

"Don't lie about your feelings. Everyone here knows you like her more than a friend. You love her and it's a fact." Link said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Shiek questioned nervously.

"The way you were dancing with her is one. 'Friends' don't dance like that. The way you look at her, when you stare into her eyes, everything around you disappears except her. You're in love with her and you know it's true. And if you deny it again I'll punch you in the face." Link said.

Shiek stared at the floor and said, "It's true. You're right; I am in love with her. But, do you think she feels the same."

"I'm sure she does, but you will have to find out." Link replied.

Shiek nodded and his attention moved to Zelda. She was talking to Malon. "What are they talking about." He asked. "Oh, I don't know," Link said nonchalantly, "We won't go back until they finish their conversation though," Link said.

"Zelda, you know you like him, and I think he feels the same," Malon said.

"But, how do you know? Why do you think he does?" Zelda asked.

"Well… When he was dancing with you, he looked like he was in heaven, like he was where he wanted to be, in your arms. When he looks into your eyes it's like...well.  He likes you a lot, actually he loves you and you love him. You can't hide your feelings. You have to tell him sooner or later. Preferably soon" Malon said. 

"Yes, I understand. How do you tell someone that you have feelings for them?" Zelda asked.

"Just let him know. The hardest part is starting to tell him but, but you can do it." Malon responded. 

Link and Shiek walked back and stood next to the girls. Shiek and Zelda smiled sheepishly at each other and Malon smiled at them. 

"Did you tell her?" Link whispered into her ear. "Yes, did you tell him?" she whispered in reply. He nodded and took her hand in his. All four of them sat down on the benches and joked and talked late into the night. By midnight everything started to slow down. Guests started to file out slowly, saying their goodbyes to the Queen.

"*Yawn* I think we'll head back too." Link mumbled. 

"Yea, we'll see you two some other time." Malon yawned. 

They stood up and headed out the door, waving to Zelda and Shiek. "So do you have to head back to wherever," Zelda asked. "Yea, but I'm so tired. I don't know if I'll make it." Shiek breathed. 

"You can stay here tonight if you would like." Zelda offered.

"That's nice, I think I'll accept that offer." He said. "Okay, follow me."

Servants rushed to clean up as Zelda led her guest to a room. Zelda stopped at a room across from her own and opened the door.

"Here you go, I'll send someone with clothes for you to sleep in." she said. He nodded and stood there not knowing what to say. "Um…" he was cut off as Zelda's lips pressed against his own.

He was in shock for a second, and then fell into it. The kiss grew more passionate and Zelda walked back into her room, pulling Shiek along. She closed the door and frantically undressed him, Shiek doing the same. He pushed her onto the bed and began to plant little kisses all over her body.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his long blond hair. Shiek stopped his kisses and propped himself up at eye level with her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and thrusted into her swiftly and stopped when she cried out.

"Should I stop." He asked. "No, continue." She replied. He started again, speeding up his pace. Zelda's moans grew louder and louder, she held onto him tightly as he pounded her relentlessly. 

"OH GOD! I… I'M COMING!" she screamed. He grunted and continued. They reached their climax at the same time and yelled out together. 

Shiek collapsed as his seed emptied into her. "That was…that was…" he mumbled.

"Great!" she finished. 

"I love you," Shiek said.

"I love you too," Zelda responded.

He rolled off and cuddled up next to her. "Did Link talk to you about…your feelings?" she asked. "Yes he did, what about… Malon?" he asked.

"Umm hmm," Zelda mumbled before she fell asleep. "Mmm…  I owe them a lot." Shiek thought before he drifted off to sleep. 

Outside the door Impa, Link and Malon stood, listening. Link stood upright and smiled. "I thought something like this would happen." He said. Impa shook her head and smiled, "Wow! Are you psychic or something? I wouldn't have guessed they would do that."

"Well, when you are in love, you can pretty much know how others in the same predicament think," Link commented.

"Did you two do the same?" Impa asked.

"Nah, tried but Malon 's dad kept interrupting." Link replied.

"Oh, so are you two going to be heading home for real this time?" Impa asked.

"No, we want to stay here and talk to them tomorrow, if that's okay." Malon said.

"Yea sure, you can take the room that was supposed to be Shiek 's. I'll get some night clothes and clothes for tomorrow." Impa said.

She disappeared around the corner and quickly returned with a stack of clothes. "Good night you two!" She smiled and left again.

The young couple entered the room and closed the door quietly. Link changed swiftly and started to dance around Malon as she changed. "Knock it off Link." She grumbled as she pushed him. He fell backward onto the bed, pulling Malon with him. 

"Oh…you goof!" she semi-yelled. 

He grinned and kissed her repeatedly. "Stop Link! Ha ha! I want to go to sleep." Malon cried. She shoved him away and crawled under the covers. He got in next to her and started rubbing her arm. "Will you go to sleep?" she groaned. 

"Nope." He replied, "You can't avoid me" he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"What do you want?" she asked.

 "You. Your body." He whispered seductively. 

"Well you can't! I'm tired." She huffed. 

"Why? We finally get a chance away from your father and you reject me." Link pouted.

"Too tired." Malon stated.

"Fine. There's always the morning" Link grinned. He turned off the lamp and quickly fell asleep.

                                                *                                  *                                  *

Zelda woke to bright sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up and stretched, looking around at the various purple wall hangings with the triforce symbol decorating the gray, stone walls. 

She turned to look at Shiek who was still sleeping. She stared at his face which seemed to glow making him look like an angel. She smiled and brushed away a few strands of golden hair from his face. The soft movement woke him and he opened his slowly. 

He looked up at  Zelda and smiled broadly. She smiled back and kissed him on the forehead. He sat up and picked up her hand. "Good morning, my sweet," he said softly and kissed each finger.

"How was your rest?" she asked. "Wonderful." He whispered.

There was a knock and Zelda told them to enter. Link and Malon poked their heads in and grinned. "Good morning lovebirds!" They said. Zelda gasped and quickly covered herself. "What are you two doing here? It's to early to have made the trip back." Shiek 

said.

"We never left. We wanted to see if my prediction would come true," Link grinned, "And I see that it has."

Shiek and Zelda blushed as Link laughed. "Out of the way you nosy things!" Impa bellowed as she pushed the door open. The two fell through the door and onto a nearby chair. 

"I've brought you some clothes you two. Breakfast will be ready soon. Come on you two!" Impa said as she dragged Link and Malon out of the room by their long ears.

"Ow wow! Leggo! That hurts," Link squealed.

Zelda laughed as she stood up to get dressed. Shiek shook his head and pulled on the pants and tunic. Zelda washed her face then headed out the door, running her fingers through her messy hair. Shiek did the same and followed her down to the dining hall. Link and Malon were already seated and were talking in a cheery tone. When they saw Zelda they stood up and bowed to her.

"You don't have to do that," Zelda said, "Just sit down." They sat grinning like idiots.

"Hmm, it's too stuffy in here. Let's eat breakfast on the balcony." Zelda said, "We'll be taking our meal on the southern balcony." She told a nearby servant.

Link and Malon got up and followed Zelda and Shiek as they walked through various corridors to the balcony. When they came to a long hall, Link stopped and surveyed the area. 

"What are you doing?" Shiek asked.

"This is a good place to do some gymnastics. Watch this!" He took a running start and did various flips forward ending with an interesting somersault at the end. Everyone laughed and clapped as Link strutted around, hands in the air. 

"Impressive! But you can't do this!" Shiek exclaimed. He ran forward and did the same as Link except he back flipped all the way back to where he started ending with a double somersault.

The girls clapped again, laughing at Shiek as he grinned and flexed. "You show off!" Link laughed.

"Yea, but you started it." Shiek said.

"Yea, yea." Link said as he put Shiek in a headlock. The young man wriggled free and began to chase his friend down the hall. Malon and Zelda shook their heads and chased after them. A few halls down the boys stopped running and jogged in place as the girls caught up.

"Are you done playing now, you two?" Malon asked. 

"Yep! I'm hungry!" Shiek exclaimed. They continued the rest of the way and stopped at the doors leading to the balcony. Zelda opened the doors and was blinded by the bright sunlight.

"Wow, it's bright out today." Link commented as he shaded his eyes.

Malon rubbed her eyes and blinked to let them adjust. Moments later, their eyes adjusted and they sat around the small crystal table.

"Ah! Hmm…It feels nice out here." Said Shiek. "Yes there is a nice breeze out" Zelda said.

"Hmm…where's the food?" Link asked impatiently. 

"It should be coming right about…now." Zelda announced. As if on cue two servants came in pushing a large cart in front of them. "Ah! That smells great." Shiek smiled. The servants placed the food in front of each person then stood back next to the cart until they were called upon. 

"This is really good!" Malon complimented between bites. They all nodded and continued to eat in silence. Soon they were all finished and they sat around the table drinking orange juice and chatting animatedly. 

"Shiek, are you going to keep doing the wandering thing or are you going to stay in one place?" Link asked.

"I think I'll stay in one place from now on." He replied as he looked at Zelda. Link grinned at Malon. She smiled and watched the young couple share a small kiss.

"Let's make a toast to your newfound love!" Link announced. The sound of four glasses rang over the castle courtyards as the young adults enjoyed their morning together.

Ah… how cute. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm just lazy like that. I should have the next chap out hopefully soon.


	9. A New Foe

Authors note: Okay um…too much schoolwork makes updating slow. Anyway next chap…strange stuff, magic, evil, ass kicking. You get it right? Enjoy!

Two months after the ball and Zelda and Shiek's new relationship, we find the two couples out on one of their frequent horse rides. 

"Okay!! You win." Shiek shouted as he caught up to Link. 

"I told you I was the better horseman." Link gloated. 

"Knock it off Link, I could beat you in a race." Malon said. 

"Yea, well you grew up with horses." He mumbled. 

Zelda laughed at the three of them and dismounted. 

"You are all silly!" she laughed.

 They all glared at her playfully and dismounted. "We aren't silly! We're competitive," Shiek said.

 "Yea, Yea. Your still silly." Zelda replied. They all sat down in a circle under the shade of two small trees. Malon took a small basket off Epona's saddle and took out the food inside it. 

"What other things do you think you can beat me at?" Shiek asked. "Well, I can beat you in a sword fight" Link responded. 

"Shiek, I wouldn't take that challenge. He would chop you to pieces." Zelda said.

"But sweetheart! Don't you have any faith in me?" Shiek asked with a sad puppy face.

"Uh…. no." Zelda said.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Shiek grumbled," But I'll do it anyway!" Shiek sprung up and pulled out his rapier. 

"Aha! So you accept my challenge, huh." Link said as he pulled out his sword.

 Shiek nodded and stood at the ready. Link circled him and fell into a fighting stance. "You ready?"  

"Yea!" Shiek exclaimed. 

Before they could start, a loud rumbling started and knocked them off balance.

 "What?" Zelda said as she looked around. 

They all looked at the moat nearby and watched as a black granite dragon with glittering emerald eyes rose out of the water. The two young men picked themselves off the ground and advanced toward the statue.

The girls stood up and walked toward the dragon too. 

"Weird," Malon said as she stared at it in awe. 

As the girls reached out to touch it, the dragon sprang to life and grabbed them both by the wrists. They had little time to scream as they were dragged back into the water.

"What! NO!" Link yelled as he ran to the waters edge.

 "What the hell? Where did they go?" Shiek asked.

 "I'm gonna find out." Link said as he sheathed his sword and leapt into the water. Shiek ran to the moat and looked into the water. 

"Link, where are you?" he yelled as he surveyed the dark water. 

He bent over to the moat and searched the bottom. Suddenly Link sprang out of nowhere and grabbed him by the collar. Shiek yelped and was yanked through the moat bed into a secret cave. 

"Okay that was weird." Shiek mumbled as he looked around.

"No time to gawk. We gotta find the girls." Link said as he pulled out his sword.

 Shiek nodded and armed himself. They proceeded cautiously through the cave, keeping watch for any attacker. Shiek happened to look up at the cave ceiling and noticed strange black goo. 

"Link, what is that," he asked.

 Link looked up and stared intently at the strange matter. 

"I don't know," he answered. 

The goo began to move as they stared and it dropped on each of their shoulders. It began to burn through their tunics and they both removed the items and watched as they burned to nothing. They continued to walk until they came to a fork in their path.

They nodded to each other and went down a separate tunnel. It did not take long for them to reach the ends of their paths. They were again facing each other, slight traces of annoyance crossing their features. Link turned and peeked into the large, cavernous opening that the twin paths had led them.

They both entered and studied the surrounding area. The walls of the cave were lined with rows of lit torches all around, and in the center was a fountain with the granite dragon at the head of it. Crouched by the edge were Malon and Zelda. 

"Zelda! Malon!" the young men called.

The girls looked at them and smiled.

"There is something strange about them." Sheik whispered to his companion.

"Besides the fact that they have skimpy outfits on." Link replied as he leaned over to get a better look. 

Indeed their clothes were, strange, they seemed to be wearing practically nothing more than then two blue silk sashes around their breasts and waists (for the guys out there reading this…start visualizing). 

"Let's get them outta here and into some proper clothing." Link said as he ran forward. 

Shiek followed and was immediately blown backward along with Link. They were lifted into the air and shackled to an invisible wall in X form. They heard an echoing laugh and the dragon once again came to life. 

"Well, well, well. I see the little heroes have come to save their WOMEN!" it snarled.

"Who are you?" Shiek asked.

"Me? I call myself Grangon, short for granite dragon." He replied.

"Why did you capture us?" Link asked, "And what did you do to Malon and Zelda."

"Isn't it obvious?" The dragon laughed and walked forward. "I captured you because I FELT LIKE IT! Oh, and I'm going to kill you and take over Hyrule. Isn't that what the bad guy always does in this story. Not much on brains are you. I put your girlfriends under my control. I have to say, they are quite the lookers, and I think all keep them to satisfy my… physical needs." Grangon replied, "I think I'll change into a simpler form.

Before their eyes, Grangon changed himself into a hylian with granite black skin and the same emerald green eyes. He made a throne appear out of nowhere and sat down. 

"Are you two comfortable?" he asked pleasantly.

"No not really. Could you perhaps loosen the bonds? Or better yet… take them off." Link replied haughtily. 

"No, but I can help the comfort factor a little bit." Grangon said. He snapped his fingers and Malon and Zelda advanced on them. When she got close to Link, Malon started to stroke his chest and groin. He shuddered and started to wiggle in his bonds. 

"Malon, snap out of it! Wake up baby…ohm down a little lower." Link said. She continued her assault until she decided to stop. She stood up on her toes and started to kiss him passionately. After a while Grangon called them back to his side.

'So…um how long are you going to keep us like this?" Shiek asked.

"Oh not long. First I'll fuck your women, then kill you." The dragon man said.

"WHAT!" Link shouted. 

The monster grinned and started to kiss both girls. 

"Hey man! That's not fuckin' cool!" Shiek shouted as he struggled to free himself.

Grangon ignored him and continued his exploration of Zelda and Malon's bodies. Link was furious! He pulled his bonds with all his might, straining his muscles to their limits. Shiek pulled so hard that he thought he would tear his own arms off. He stopped pulling and watched Link who was still pulling. Link's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was foaming at the mouth.

Grangon looked up from the two women and watched the young man. "What the hell are you trying to do? You can't break those bonds." Grangon yelled. 

Link continued to pull until he finally broke the bond. Shiek's jaw dropped as he took the rest of the invisible bonds off.

"Seize him." The Dragon man shouted. 

Link freed Shiek and picked up his sword. A score of mini-Grangons poured into the room and attacked the young warriors with spears. The boys quickly disposed of the tiny nuisances and charged toward Grangon. He barely had time to blink when they bulldozed him back into the dark water. The monster lost control and Malon & Zelda where back to normal. 

"What happened? Eek! What is this I'm wearing? This is disgusting! I look like a whore!" Zelda exclaimed. 

Malon rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the boys. They were currently trying to strangle Grangon. Dragon man gained the upper hand and kicked them off, blasting them both with two violet colored balls. They both smashed into the wall and were immediately knocked out. 

"Hey! Jerk! You hurted my man!" Zelda shouted and started chucking rocks at the monster.

 "Enough! OUCH! WATCH IT BITCH! Take them all away and lock them in the dungeon!" Grangon shouted.

More of the little dragon men came and dragged the teens away. The two girls kicked and screamed, struggling to get away from their captors. Despite their small size the little Grangons were quite strong. The two unconscious males were just dragged along, bumping over the rugged path. 

The small group twisted and turned through various passages until they finally reached the dungeons. The mini-Grangons tossed the four into the small cell and slammed the door shut then left.

"Link, wake up!" Malon whispered as she shook him.

He stirred and looked at her. "Huh?" he asked groggily. 

"Good, you're awake!" she said.

Zelda shook Shiek and he came around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You two were fighting Granthingy, kicking his ass, and he hit you two with purple balls of energy and you were knocked out. And we ended up here." Malon explained.

"Oh… well that." Link started. 

He put a hand over his mouth and scrambled over to a corner of the cell. He vomited in the corner then again. Shiek watched him strangely, and then felt very sick himself. The two continued to throw up and Malon and Zelda just watched. 

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I… don't *cough *… know." Shiek whispered. 

They threw up until they were dizzy then lay down on some moldy hay in the middle of the cell. Malon wiped Link's forehead with a corner of her flimsy outfit.

"That blast from uck face must have made them both fall horribly ill." Zelda said.

"Yes, we have to get them out of here and to a doctor." Malon replied as she looked around.

Zelda stood up and inspected the iron bars. "I think I can open these." She said. She took a step back and raised her hands in the air. Her hands glowed a golden light then the door swung open. 

"Okay grab Link and let's get out of here." Zelda ordered as she helped Shiek to his feet. 

They left the prison quickly and rushed into the dark corridors. They walked quickly twisting and turning around the cave. 

"I think were lost!" Malon wailed after a while, "Link isn't getting any lighter. Do you know where we're going?" 

"Yes I do! I'm sure the exit is right around this corner." Zelda replied. 

They turned around said corner and the floating moat was right above them. "There you see." Zelda said triumphantly.

"Great, but how do we get up?" Malon asked. 

Zelda's face fell and she looked at the flying water. She shook her head and held Sheik closer. Malon let Link against the wall then walked toward the water. She reached up and was immediately sucked up when her fingertips touched the water. The three blinked in surprise. Suddenly Malon dropped down again.

"Well, don't stand there! Let's get outta here." She grabbed Link and helped him out of the cave. 

Zelda and Shiek followed after. As soon as they were free of the water they mounted their horses and headed back to the castle. Once they reached the castle gates, guards helped them bring Link and Shiek inside. A doctor was called and the boys were put in a room. The girls sat by them and comforted them while they waited for the doctor. The guys threw up a couple times before the doctor arrived.

He examined them both and told Zelda and Malon his conclusion, "I honestly don't know what is wrong. All I can tell you is to make them as comfortable as possible and hopefully they'll get better over time."

They thanked him and led him out.

"What'll we do?" Malon questioned.

"Well find something. Let's go to the library and find something about those violet balls Grangon shot at them." Zelda said.

They ran down the various halls to the large room. The two began to search the many shelves until Malon found a book called Ancient and Dark Magiks. Zelda opened the old tome and scanned the pages. Soon, she found what they were looking for. 

"Here it is! It's called the Devils Balls *snort * Ahrem… used as a purple ball to hit victims. Symptoms are violent vomiting then steadily rising temperature and eventual death." She whispered the last part and looked at Malon. 

Malon began to cry and sat down in a nearby chair holding her face in her hands. Zelda looked down at the floor and wiped her eyes. 

"There must be a cure!" Zelda shouted making Malon jump. 

She began to scan the book again and found it. "Eye of bullfrog, leaf of bomb flower and skin from the one that shot the ball." 

Malon wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Crush ingredients and mix with clear water and the blood of victim." Zelda read. 

"Everything else will be easy to get but how do we get some of Grangon's skin?" Malon asked.

"A cunning plan and breasts. I know what to do! Come on!" Zelda exclaimed. She book marked the page and rushed back to her room with Malon close behind. She went to her closet and pulled out two pairs of riding pants and shirts. She tossed a set to Malon and began to change.

"What's your plan?" Malon asked. 

"Well seeing as Grangon is a guy, a horny one at that, I seduce him and you cut off a piece of skin. Then we run like hell out of there and fix our boys." She replied.

They left the room and went to the boys' room. Malon went over to Link and started to remove his belt. 

"What… are you doing?" Link rasped.

"Oh we're just going riding." She replied.

"Then why do you need my belt?" he asked.

"For protection?" she mumbled.

"I seriously doubt that, now tell me the truth." He muttered.

"We have to get some of Grangon's skin so we can heal you two." she said.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I forbid it! I can't let you go." He whispered. 

"You aren't in the position to forbid anything. I have to or you'll die." She told him.

"I'm not worth risking your life for." He pressed.

"How can you say that? I love you and I'm not going to lose you to some stupid illness! Stop being so fucking heroic!" she exclaimed.

She tried to get away but he pulled her on top of him. 

"I am not letting you go." He said.

Zelda helped Malon loose and they walked out of the room.

"Zelda wait! Don't leave!" Shiek yelled hoarsely.

"Malon, come back damn it!" Link screamed 

The girls ignored their protests and started to run.

"Malon!"

"Zelda!"

"MALON!"

"ZELDA!" 

"MALLON!!"

"ZELLDA!!"

Oh it's heart breakin' isn't it? Well you know the drill. Reviews make me happy and a better writer  ~ ___^ did you know that by the Mayan calendar the world is supposed to end on December 23, 2012? I'm not lying.


	10. The medicine

Authors note: Lalalalala, Ch.10 is here. I wonder if the Mayan Calendar thing was the reason why nobody reviewed… hmmm. Oh well Sorry it took FOREVER! Writers block and homework are killers.

As the girls were running down the hall, they spotted Impa and stopped. 

"Impa, I need you to get some stuff for me." Zelda gasped.

Impa nodded and stood waiting, "Okay I want you to get a bullfrog and a bomb flower leaf." She said. 

Impa looked at her strangely and said, "Okay but…"

"Thanks! We'll be back." She interrupted then ran off with Malon in tow. 

Impa stared at Zelda, slightly confused, "Whatever is going… it's not good."

The two teens ran down to the stables and mounted their horses. "Okay, remember, I seduce him, you get the skin and we run, got it?" Zelda reminded her.

"Got it!" Malon replied. 

They rode quickly to Grangon's lair. They dismounted and jumped into the water, running through the caves until they reached the main chamber. The granite dragon was sitting there watching them with its emerald eyes. 

"That the fuck do you want?" It growled, "Where are your bastard boyfriends? Have they died yet?"

Malon grew angry and was about to attack him, but Zelda held her back, "Remember the plan, "she whispered into her friends ear.

Zelda walked toward Grangon and circled him, leaning on his shoulder. "We came back to you… we wanted to see you, Your Sexiness." Zelda whispered seductively. Grangon grinned and put his arm around her. 

"Really?" Zelda nodded and beckoned Malon over. She gave a sigh of disgust and walked over to Grangon, gently caressing his free arm.

"Oh I see, couldn't get enough of dragon man, huh?" he said.

"Yea, " Zelda said in a low voice. 'Yea right!'

 He put an arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Zelda motioned for Malon to do her part. Malon nodded and took Link's dagger out. She grabbed Grangon's arm and swiftly cut off a piece of skin. Grangon yelped and tried to see what she was doing, but Zelda caught his face and kissed him. Malon held up the skin for Zelda to see, then moved toward the exit. Zelda reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger. She pulled back and slashed the blade across his eyes, then kicked him in the nuts. 

Dragon man fell over screaming and holding himself, eyes tightly shut and bloody. Zelda dashed out of the room after Malon, Grangon's cries ringing in their ears, "Kill them! Kill those whores!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice. 

A wave of mini-Grangons ran out of a side cave and chased after the girls. The teens ran faster and soon reached the portal to the surface. They touched it and were immediately sucked outside.   
  


"Do you have the skin?" Zelda asked. Malon held it up triumphantly then placed it back into her pouch. The queen dropped down by the moat and quickly sloshed water into her mouth and spit it out repeatedly, "I'll probably never get this disgusting taste out of my mouth." She sighed. 

Malon peered into the water and said, "I wonder why he doesn't come out after us."

Zelda shrugged and mounted her horse. "Doesn't matter, let's go."

Once they reached the castle, they rushed upstairs to the boys' room. They peeked in and asked how they were doing. 

"They're fine, now but after you left earlier they were having a fit. They were kicking and screaming your names, we had to knock them both out to get them to stop. 

Malon walked over to Link's side and brushed the blond bangs away from his face. 

"Oh, Link, we're going to make you feel better now." She whispered.

There was a knock at the door and Impa came in. "I have what you asked for." She breathed. 

"Thank you Impa!" Zelda said as she took the items. 

"So what are you doing with that stuff your highness?" She asked. 

"Make a potion for the boys so they will get better and beat Grangons' monstrous ass." Zelda replied as she crushed the ingredients together. She separated the mixture into two bowls then poured water into each. She passed one bowl to Malon, "Get some of Link's blood."

Malon drew the knife and shakily cut Link's hand. His eyes snapped opened and he yelped, "What the… Malon!" He immediately sat up and hugged her tightly. 

"Malon! Oh baby, I thought I would never see your beautiful face again!" he cried. 

"Ack! Oxygen!" Malon gasped. "Oh! Sorry," Link immediately let her go and she coughed. 

"Hay, what's going on?" Shiek asked. 

"We found a cure for you two." Zelda told him.

"Really?!"

Zelda nodded as she mixed the medicine and passed it to him, "Drink up." 

Shiek stared at it in disgust, "You're kidding right?" 

"Look, do you want to die?" Zelda asked.

He stared at the dark red mixture then put it to his lips and drank it quickly. He screwed up his face and gagged, "Yuck, that shit is nasty."

Everyone watched him intently. He closed his eyes then started to glow a light green color. "Well? How do you feel?" Zelda asked. 

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Better than ever!" he yelled as he stood and did a back flip on the bed.  

Malon smiled and passed Link his medicine. He inhaled it and closed his eyes. The group watched him in silence. 

5 minutes… 10 minutes…  15 minutes… 20 minutes… 25 minutes… nothing.

Link's face started to sadden and his bottom lip trembled as he began to shake his head. 

"Wh… what's wrong?" Malon asked worriedly. 

"It's not working, it's not working." He whispered repeatedly.

"What'd he say?" Shiek asked. Impa walked over to and bent down in front of him.

"Well? What is it? What is he saying?" Zelda asked impatiently.

Impa turned to the slowly and shook her head, "He says… he says it's not… it's not working." 

Malon gasped and backed up to the wall, "No, no it has to work. It has to work I can't lose you." 

Zelda scanned the book over and over, looking for the reason. "There's no explanation. What the hell is wrong? It was done exactly like Shiek's. It should work!"

"Here give me the book." Shiek commanded.

"No it has to work, it just has to!" Malon screamed hysterically.

"Malon, calm down girl!" Impa yelled.

"You try and calm down when the love of your life is about to die!" 

"It's not working… it's not working." Link continued to whisper.

"This is bull, my best friend is not supposed to die like this!" Zelda cried.

"Hold on, we don't' know if he's going to die," Shiek said as he continued to flip through the pages. 

"This isn't fair! Goddesses! You can't take my only happiness away." Malon cried.

"Shh…we'll find something." Impa soothed as she cradled the girl.

"This is not fair! I'm going to die a virgin!" Link said aloud.

Zelda and Shiek stared at him in surprise.

"Oh hell no, that is DEFINITELY not fair! C'mon Zel, we have to find this NOW!" The young Sheikah exclaimed. They continued to read but came up with nothing.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, now what are we gonna do?" Shiek groaned as he flung the book across the room. 

"So there is nothing we can do?" Impa asked. "Well if we had some more of Grangon's skin… but it's impossible to get any now." Zelda said, "So it's come down to this…we'll have to make him as comfortable as possible."

Malon looked at her friends then ran over to Link and into his arms. She began to cry again and kissed him repeatedly. Link hugged her tightly and cried silently. Zelda started to cry herself and turned to Shiek. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, tears streaming down his cheeks. Impa wiped her eyes and quickly and led Zelda and Shiek out of the room.

"Why did this have to happen? If only I hadn't touched that stupid dragon, this never would have happened." Malon cried 

"It wasn't your fault, it was just curiosity. You never knew this would happen. Don't blame yourself, Love." Link said softly.

"But… you were to be my first… my true first anyway. What am I to do without kissing you every morning and holding you in my arms every night? I can't lose you."

"Well, even if we can't be with each other for the rest of our lives, we can still be together now, for our first… and last time." Link whispered.

Malon looked up at him and smiled weakly. Link leaned down toward her and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. 

Link flipped them over so he was on top and started to undress her while she took off the rest of his clothes.

Link nestled his head under Malon's neck. "I love you." He whispered. He gently pushed her back against the pillow and kissed her down her neck to her flat stomach then up to her breasts. Malon smiled at him and he grinned back. He moved up to her face again and stared straight into her eyes. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and prepared herself for what was to come. He thrust and she yelped, as her virginal wall was broken. Link watched her silently. "You okay?" 

Malon nodded and smiled. "Go on."

Link thrust in a steady rhythm (blah blah blah) making Malon moan louder and louder. 

"Uh Malon, I feel like I'm on fire! My head …feels like it's been shoved… into the sun." He told her.

'Oh no! The steadily rising temperature!' Malon's mind screamed. She hugged Link tighter, "Just hold on to me Link. Ignore it and focus on me. I love you." She whispered into his ear, tears forming under her eyes.

They kept up there love making, Link's temperature still rising. He sweated continually making them both wetter than they already were. 

Link closed his eyes and shook his head, salty liquid spraying everywhere.

"Don't stop… d.d.don't stop." Malon stuttered, her back arching upward. 

Link let out deep groan as he felt himself reaching his peak. He grabbed Malon's shoulders and ground himself into her making her screams grow louder. He came quickly along with Malon who shuddered under him. He collapsed knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh, sorry baby." He said.

"It's okay," she said then put her hand to his forehead. He was burning up!

"Oh Link!" Malon cried as she hugged him. 

He patted her head and soothed her. "It'll be okay." The young man gulped and wiped his sweaty forehead. He could feel it death was near. Tipping her head upward he said, "Just remember that I will always love you." He kissed her and lay back against the pillow.

Malon clutched him tightly as she felt him slipping away. 

Link sighed painfully and closed his eyes for the last time.

Wahh! The next chapter will probably be the last or second to last chapter. Bye for now. Next chapter up as soon as possible.


	11. Get ready Grangon! Your in deep shit!

Authors note: This is going to be the last chapter because honestly writing this story is getting kind of boring so I'll just end it here and be done with it. Okay? Good now here is the last chapter.

Malon clutched Link tightly. She knew he was gone but didn't want to believe it. Small crystalline tears fell down her cheeks as she started to cry. "*Sniffle* I love you." She whispered into his unhearing ears.

She stayed that way for an hour until there was a soft knock on the door. "Malon? Are you and Link all right?" asked Impa's voice.

"No… he's dead." Malon murmured.

Voices could be heard outside and a high-pitched wail sounded. The cry was quickly hushed and the doorknob turned. Impa peeked in and shook her head. She turned to the side and called for a couple servants then walked into the room.

"Come on Malon." She said then grabbed the girl quickly wrapping a sheet around her.

A couple of male servants came in and wrapped Link's body up and carried him out. 

"NO! Don't take him away! Leave him alone!" Malon screamed.

Impa's hand clamped over the girls' mouth and she dragged Malon out of the room. Zelda came in and helped her. Malon's cries could be heard down the hall as she screamed for Link. Strangely, the young man heard her and his eyes twitched then once again fell deathly still.

                                                                              ***

A couple days later everyone sat around the Hero's grave, sullen expressions on their faces. The ebony wood coffin stood over the newly dug grave. Link lay in the coffin comfortably dressed in a black tunic, tights and his silver gauntlets. A silver, sapphire studded sword clasped in his hands.

Malon, Zelda, Shiek and Impa sat at the front, the Queen holding her now crying friend. Rauru walked to the podium set up in front and started his little speech sermon thing.

                                                                    ***

"Link…Link… what are you doing Link?" 

"Nothing I'm dead." He replied sarcastically to the shadowy specter.

"Don't get smart with me kid. You shouldn't be dead. It's WAY to early, so go on back there. Your girl misses ya." The specter said then pointed a bony finger at him.

Link's body was surrounded by a gold aura and he disappeared in a flash of light.

                                                                        ***

The surrounding Castle guard stood in armed salute as a team of grave workers began to lower the coffin into the grave. Malon stared at the coffin and burst into tears. Zelda held her tightly and started crying herself. 

"Malon… please don't cry."

Everyone jumped and looked around. "Shiek, did you hear that? It sounded like Link." Zelda said.

"Yea I heard it, maybe were just hearing things."

There was a loud thumping and all eyes turned to the coffin. The banging continued until the ebony lid started to splinter. 

"Quick! Open it up!" the Queen commanded. 

The hinges were unlatched and the lid flew open. "Phew it's cramped in there. Hey everyone! Oh nice sword! Can I keep it?" Link exclaimed as he sat up.

The whole groups' jaws dropped through the ground as they stared at him in disbelief.

Link grinned and put a hand behind his head, "Yeah, I know its odd but I'm back and ready to kick Grangon's scaly ass!"

Malon quickly snapped out of the stupor and ran over to him. "Oh Link! Your back, but how?"

"All I know is that I was standing in this area of complete darkness and this shadowy guy came up to me and said it wasn't my time. Then I ended up back here." He replied.

"I'm glad your back!" she said as she hugged him.

Everyone snapped out of it and ran over to him. "I'm so glad you didn't leave us!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yea! I don't think I could have taken revenge on Gran-thingy all by myself." Shiek said.

"I'm glad I'm back too. The whole dead thing after sex is weird."  Link explained, winking at Malon.

"Well since you're all right, we should get Grangon for what he did to you guys." Malon said.

"Yea… what should I do with this coffin and the whole funeral?" Zelda asked.

"Well um… I really like this coffin so could I keep it until whenever my time is?" Link suggested.

"Sure, why not. Now let's get back to the castle."

All of the guests were sent home and the grave was filled in. The young group traveled back to the castle in silence, a cheerful smile was plastered on Malon's face as she led him back to the castle.

Once they reached the palace they all ran upstairs to the library and sat around the fireplace. Servants came and lit the fireplace and brought the group some wine.

"So how are we going to do this?" Shiek asked as he sipped at his drink.

"Well… we could try attacking after dark, preferably around midnight when most of the guards are asleep." Link offered.

"Sounds reasonably do you think we could help you two?" Zelda questioned.

"Only if you bring a couple soldiers and arm yourselves with something." Shiek replied.

"Then it's settled then! Should we do it tonight or later?" Malon asked.

"How about tonight, I owe that asshole for nearly killing me." Link exclaimed.

"Good, I'll get everything set up then." The queen announced.

"I'll be going too." 

Everyone turned and looked toward the door. Impa was leaning in the doorway with a slight smirk on her face.

Shiek nodded and smiled warmly, "Thanks sis!"

"It's the least I could do. It's my duty to protect the queen and I still owe Link for saving my butt in the Shadow temple." Impa said.

"Heh, this is going to be fun." Link smiled and leaned back in his chair.

The group laughed and started to lay out the plans for the attack.

                                                                   ***

It's 12 o' clock and the small band of fighters stood near the entrance to Grangon's lair.

Link, Shiek, Malon, Zelda, Impa and a score and a half of the kingdom's best soldiers stood around the moat.

Zelda was armed with bow and arrow and a long dagger, Malon with a light sword (Link had given her lessons), Impa with a spear and the two young men with their sword and rapier.

"Okay everyone know what they are supposed to do?" Link whispered.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, follow me!"

Link jumped down first followed by Shiek, the women, then the soldiers. The Hero checked the entrance cave for mini-Grangons then turned to the others. He divided them into two groups, him and Shiek took ten of the soldiers and the other twenty stayed with the women.

"All right, Impa, you take out as many of those little buggers as possible and we'll take care of dragon boy." Shiek said.

The two teams split up, whispering good lucks to each other.

The boys ran to the main chamber and saw Grangon sitting at his normal place. 

The monster looked up at them and gasped, "What! LINK! You should be dead!" 

Link smirked and leaned on his sword, "Nah! I can't be killed that easily."

Grangon smirked and stood up, " Well no matter, I will destroy you, but now I have to run. See ya!" He threw down a deku nut and disappeared in a flash (or you could say he threw down the nut then hauled ass out the door, which ever you prefer).

"Aww! The coward! That's one thing all the magical baddies have in common, they're all cucco shits!" Link growled.

"Well we better find him before he finds the girls." Shiek yelled as he ran out the door closely followed by Link and the soldiers.

The girls were finishing off the last remaining off the mini-Grangons having found the many barracks that the little monsters reside in.

"That makes 799!" Impa shouted as she impaled the last two with her spear.

The room they were in was covered with blood and guts. Body parts and brains were splattered against the wall. Only one person in the group was a killed, which was a soldier because he wasn't paying attention, which is a flaw that ALL castle guards seem to have.

  
"Well that's all of them. Now what do we do?" Malon asked.

"YOU DIE!"

Everyone turned around and stared at the granite dragon. 

"Wh…what! Where's Link and Shiek?" Zelda asked.

"Those fools are probably running around blind looking for me. While they're lookin' I think I'll kill you all!" Grangon threw a giant ball of energy at them. 

They all jumped out of the way and dodged behind a stalagmite. 

Impa peeked out, ducking quickly to avoid having her head blown off.

"What are we going to do?" Malon asked.

"No idea, I already know the soldiers are either dead or dying." 

Zelda threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "Why did we even bring them along?"

"As bait." Malon replied as she reflected an energy ball back at Grangon.

"If the guys don't find us soon we're goners!" the older woman shouted.

There was sudden silence and then shouting and a loud explosion.

Zelda peered out and saw Shiek and Link surrounded by 50 or so more mini-Grangons.

"Where did they come from? I thought we killed them all."

Fighting broke out and the two young men and the remaining soldiers fought hard against the monsters.

"Come on we have to help them!" Impa shouted.

The girls ran out and started to hack at the lizards. The fight was over quickly with our heroes the victor. 

"Well it seems that you disposed of my forces rather quickly." Grangon grumbled.

"Well duh!" Shiek smirked.

Grangon grimaced and took off down another corridor.

"After him!" Link shouted.

The troop chased after their foe shouting obscenities.  They continued to chase him until he turned into a dead end. 

"We have you cornered coward." Link grinned, pulling out his sword.

"I see, I think we'll just turn the tables then." Grangon raised his hands in the air and there was a bright flash of light. 

"What's going on?" A soldier asked. 

The bright light faded and they found themselves in an endless room of black.

"This reminds me of the place I was in when I died." Link stated.

"Really? Well you better get used to it because you aren't leaving here alive! Mwahahahahahahaa!" Grangon's voice rang.

Link looked around the area and searched for their enemy. "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU LOSER!!" He shouted.

A gush of wind blew past him and the heads of two soldiers slid off their shoulders.

Malon gasped and looked at Link. He seemed lost for words.

Grangon continued to do this until the only ones left were Link, Shiek, Zelda, Malon and Impa. They moved backwards toward each other, their weapons at the ready. 

"Hahahahaha! It's time to finish you all off!" Dragon-man ran around them, picking up speed.

"This is our last chance to kill this fuck! When I give the word everyone thrust your weapon forward." Link explained.

They nodded and waited for his signal.

"NOW!" They all thrust simultaneously and winced and at the scream the sounded.

"Who got him?" Shiek asked.

"I don't." Link said.

"Neither do I." Impa replied.

"I didn't either." Zelda responded.

"I did." Malon whispered.

Everyone turned at looked at the writhing monster impaled on her sword. It had gone straight through his heart.

Grangon stared down at the wound in shock. "How?" he gagged.

"Now ain't that a bitch! We go through the trouble to kill you and Malon's the one that finally does it." Link grinned at his dying enemy.

"*Coughs out blood* I hate you! I hate all of you! I curse you, you bastards!" Grangon rasped.

"Yea, yea. We've heard that line before. C'Mon Malon, pull it out so we can leave." Link said.

Malon smirked and turned the sword before pulling it out making Grangon scream in pain. The dragon placed his hand over the opening and glared at the group with malice.

"I won't let you leave here, you will die along with me!" He pointed a finger at them but only a slight wisp of smoke escaped.

"I've taken your powers away, you won't need them we're your going." Zelda told him.

The others crowded around her and smiled. "Bye Grany!" They waved and disappeared in a flash of light.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! CURSE YOU SORRY FUCKS!" Grangon yelled to no one. Suddenly his head exploded and a slight giggle filled the air. The cloaked figure that had spoken to Link earlier materialized in front of the body.

"You were one sorry mother fucker." He shook his head and disappeared.

Back in Hyrule, the group stood around the entrance to Grangon's cave.

"Let's just seal this up." Link said as he dropped the giant boulder into the hole. "Golden gauntlets rock."

"Now that that's over with, let's go back to the castle and have a party to celebrate!" The queen exclaimed.

They all rushed back to the castle and a quick party was set up in the market. All of the town dwellers came and to party even though they didn't know why they were celebrating for.

Everyone showered with alcohol and when the party was over with, everyone was drunker than … however drunk a person can get. (I wouldn't know, I don't drink ^_^)

Link, Malon, Zelda and Shiek all staggered into the castle and up to the library were they collapsed.

"*Hic* Look at meee! I am the Queen of Hyrule, I shouldn't ** ***hic * be drunk." Zelda slurred.

"Yesh! We know!" Malon mumbled the passed out.

"I'd like to say that this was the most fun, I have *hic * ever had and * thump*" Link went out like a light.

" It looks like we're all alone now baby. How about we get * hic * get *thump*" Shiek was out like a snuffed candle.

"* Singing like Donkey from Shrek* I'm all alone, There's no one here beside meeee… but ya gotta have friends* thump*." You know what happened.

When they wake they'll have one hell of a hang over.  Yet they will still go out and have fun because they are young and stupid like my brother. 

-Kidding! Kidding! Anyway thank you all that have read this story! It has made me feel so loved. And once again thanks for reading! I have written another story but it isn't under Zelda *cries*. It's called Crystal wind and if you're interested please read it. It'll be under short story in the originals section. It is rated NC-17 just as a warning. Bye!


End file.
